


Hell Raisin' Heat Of Summer

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Ocean Blue and Chocolate Brown [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: You have ten days off to spend with your friend in the middle of a gorgeously warm summer, so what do you do?You raise a little hell.Or you know, realising and working through your feelings for your best friend works too.OrTom has ten days off and he and Harrison intend to make the most of it, and run into some feelings on the way.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Ocean Blue and Chocolate Brown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871050
Comments: 187
Kudos: 84





	1. Home is your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write real people ships but I thought I'd give this a shot. So here have this mess. This is also the first and probably only fic I write for these two unless people want some more I guess
> 
> This is also my first time ever writing a fic about real people so please, please, please let me know what you think in the comments

The plane touched down in Heathrow and Tom tiredly made his way into the airport. He'd just come from filming in Atlanta for a ten day break and he was exhausted. After dragging himself to the bathroom, the brunette headed over to baggage claim and grabbed his suitcase before heading for the exit. The chilly night air woke Tom up a little as he made his way over to the Uber waiting for him.  
"Where to mate?" The driver asked, looking at Tom in the rear-view mirror.  
The brunette gave him the address and leaned back in his seat as the driver pulled onto the road, a look at his phone told the young male it was close to one in the morning. He sighed and rest his head against the window and lazily watched the darkened scenery go by.

After what felt like far too long, but was only half an hour, the Uber driver pulled up outside Tom's house. He thanked the driver and paid him before dragging himself and his suitcase to the front door, noticing the living room light was on.  
Was Harrison still awake?  
Tom entered the house quietly just in case, locking the door behind him. He'd just stepped into the living room when a pair of arms wrapped around him.  
"Welcome home mate," Harrison whispered, Tom melting into the hug.  
It felt so good to be back in the familiar warmth that was his friends arms.  
"You okay?" Harrison asked softly.  
"M'tired," Tom mumbled, close to falling asleep where he stood.  
Harrison let out a soft chuckle and pulled away just enough to see Tom's sleepy doe eyes looking back at him.  
"Think you can make it to bed by yourself?"  
The brunette shook his head as eyes fluttered.  
"Okay c'mon."  
With that Harrison lifted his friend bridal style and carried him to his room, turning the light off along the way.  
"My hero," Tom mumbled, falling asleep with his head on his best friends shoulder.  
~~  
The next morning Tom woke up cocooned in the warmth of his blankets. The male snuggled deeper into them, smiling when Harrison’s soft singing reached his ears from the kitchen.  
It felt so good to be home.  
Tom buried his face into his pillow before stretching and pulling himself out of bed, stumbling a little as he made his way into the bathroom to shower. The male stayed under the shower spray after washing his body and hair, tilting his head back to let the water wash away any remaining stress and pain.  
Once he felt a little more human and awake Tom stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Upon entering the kitchen Tom saw Harrison at the stove as he sang along to the radio softly. The brunette leant against the doorway and couldn’t help but stare at his friends back, eyes slowly trailing down his muscles until they landed on his ass. The fact that Harrison was only wearing boxers didn’t leave much to the imagination. His eyes trailed back up and Tom found himself hypnotised by the movement of his friends back muscles, feeling himself flushing and go a little weak at the knees the male tore his eyes away.  
“Morning mate,” Harrison said, making Tom jump.  
“Morning,” he replied, looking up.  
Harrison was facing him with a smile on his face and a plate in each hand, orange juice on the table.  
"Breakfast?" He asked.  
"I'd love some," Tom smiled.

The two sat at the kitchen island opposite one another and Tom took a bite. Flavours exploded in his mouth and it tasted, dare he say, orgasmic.  
"Oh my god Harrison," the brunette moaned, "this tastes amazing."  
"Heh cheers Tom," Harrison smiled, taking a bit of his own sandwich.  
He had to agree, it was really good.  
If he did say so himself.  
The two of them ate in comfortable silence as the radio continued to play softly on the background.  
"So Tommo," Harrison asked, finishing the last of his orange juice, "any plans for today?"  
Tom downed the last of his juice before answering.  
"We could always get the dogs and take them for a walk," he answered, "it's a really nice day, so we might as well make the most of it."  
"Sounds good to me," Harrison smiled, making Tom smile himself, "how many days off do you have?"  
"Including today? Ten," Tom replied.  
"Perfect," Harrison grinned, "okay let's get this washed up and go."  
"I'll wash up," Tom said, "go get ready."  
"Oh you treat me so well," the blond said playfully before heading off.

Thirty minutes later the boys were leisurely walking through the park, the dogs off their leads and walking ahead of them happily.  
“So how was filming?” Harrison asked.  
“It was okay,” Tom replied, a small smile on his face, “tiring though.”  
“Yeah,” the blond agreed, “maybe we should book a holiday and take some real time off.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tom half-heartedly agreed.  
“Okay mate,” Harrison said as he came to a stop, gently grabbing Tom’s arm and turning him to face him, “what’s the matter?”  
“Why would you think anything’s the matter?” The brunette asked, eyes on the floor.  
“Because,” Harrison began, tilting his friends chin up, “usually you’re talking my ear off about filming and going on and on about where we could go on holiday. So what’s up?”  
“I’m tired Haz,” Tom whispered, “Don’t get me wrong I love what I do, but I’m just tired of all this travelling. Plus I miss you when I’m away for too long.”  
Harrison could understand why Tom missed him, what with Harrison getting modelling jobs he wasn’t able to be Tom’s assistant anymore. He just didn’t realise how much the travelling got to him.  
“Sorry,” Tom sniffed, a few tears escaping, “I know I should be grateful, and I knew what I was getting into. But the distance starts to hurt.”  
“C’mere,” Harrison said, pulling his friend into a hug, “it’s okay. It’s okay to be tired and miss someone cause I miss you too, the distance hurts until I see you again.”  
Tom couldn’t help it. He gripped the back of his friends shirt as he sobbed softly into his shoulder.  
Harrison rubbed his back as he whispered reassurances into his ear. 

“You feel a little better now?” Harrison asked softly a few minutes later when Tom’s sobs died down to sniffles.  
Tom nodded and reluctantly pulled himself out of the safety of his friends shoulder and arms, smiling softly as Harrison gently dried his face.  
“Thanks Haz,” the brunette smiled.  
“Anytime mate,” Harrison smiled, making Tom’s knees go weak, “now let’s go catch up with the dogs and get some ice cream.”  
With that he grabbed the smaller males hand and they both went running after Monty and Tessa, laughing as they chased the two canines who saw it as a game.  
Once the boys got their dogs back on their leads they headed to a café, Tom took Monty from Harrison and sat at a table outside.  
“What flavour?” Harrison asked, fishing his wallet out.  
“Normal vanilla please,” Tom grinned at him, the blond feeling his cheeks heat up.  
“Be right back,” Harrison smiled, heading inside to get the food. 

Tom fussed the dogs before he looked in through the window and saw Harrison talking to a girl behind the counter. She was cute with brown hair and a bright smile.  
Tom’s eyes flicked to Harrison and he saw him laughing with the girl as she handed over the ice creams, jealousy reared it’s ugly head before the male quickly pushed it back down and tore his eyes away.  
Where the hell did that come from?  
He’s allowed to flirt, it’s not like we’re together.  
“Tom?” Harrison asked, making the male in question jump and look up at him, “you alright mate?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Tom answered a little too quickly, Harrison simply nodded and held his ice cream out to him.  
“Thanks,” Tom stood, giving Monty back to Harrison as he took his treat. 

“So who was that?” Tom asked as they walked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant.  
“Who?” Harrison asked, genuinely confused.  
“The girl in the shop,” Tom clarified.  
“Not a clue,” Harrison responded, a teasing smile making it’s way onto his face, “wait, you’re not jealous are you?”  
“What no,” Tom replied, blush dusting his cheeks “don’t be silly. Why would I be jealous?”  
Harrison simply raised an eyebrow but didn’t push any further, instead deciding to finish his ice cream before it melted.  
Tom felt his cheeks heat up. The truth was he was a little jealous even though he knew he had no right to be. It wasn’t like him and Harrison were together or anything, not that Tom would mind them being together.  
Lately the young male had been having more than just a friend feelings towards Harrison but didn’t know how to tell the other male. Not without ruining their friendship anyway so he decided to just keep them locked away and carry on as normal. 

"...om. Earth to Thomas Stanley Holland," Harrison called, waving a hand in the brunettes face.  
"Sorry what?" Tom asked snapping back to reality.  
"Tessa just pooped," Harrison told him with an amused smile.  
"Oh shoot," Tom said, going back to clean her mess with a poop bag.  
"You sure you're okay?" The blond asked when they began walking again, pressing a hand against Tom's forehead.  
"I'm fine Haz," he smiled, gently batting his friends hand away, "just a little tired."  
"Well how about we take these two home and call it a day?"  
"Please," Tom smiled in relief, the blond smiling back.

After dropping the dogs off the boys headed home, Tom going straight to his room to change. He pulled on his joggers and headed back to the living room, Harrison looking through their extensive DVD collection.  
"Any requests?" He asked.  
"Just pick whatever," Tom answered, "can I borrow one of your hoodies?"  
"Go for it bud," Harrison said pulling out a DVD to read the back.  
"Thanks," Tom smiled as he headed for Harrison's room.

He looked through the males hoodies before spotting his personal favourite hanging over the desk chair. It was a plain grey and insanely comfortable. With a smile Tom pulled it on, the scent of Harrison's apple shampoo momentarily filled his nose.  
The brunette walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He was sporting jumper paws and looked a little smaller than he already was.  
But it made him feel safe.  
"Tom you coming?" Harrison called.  
"Be right there," Tom called back, taking one last look at himself before heading back to the living room.

Harrison had chosen a movie and had it waiting on pause, drinks and snacks ready on the table and the curtains drawn. The blond looked up and smiled upon seeing his friend. Tom smiled back and plonked down next to him, the blond pressing play.  
"Atlantis?" Tom smiled, looking at his friend.  
"What can I say?" Harrison shrugged with a smile, "I like underrated Disney movies."  
"Such a dork," the brunette mumbled, yelping when Harrison poked his side.  
He hated being so ticklish sometimes. His family and friends used it to their advantage when they wanted to, the laughter and hugs after the torture was totally worth it though. 

As the movie played Tom migrated closer to Harrison until he was cuddled into his best friends side. The brunette rubbed his eyes and sipped his energy drink in an attempt to stay awake, Harrison watching him from the corner of his eyes in slight amusement. It was really cute how Tom always tried to stay awake when he was clearly moments away from dropping off. The blond had asked him about it once and Tom responded with,  
"I don't wanna seem rude or bored. And I don't want you to feel alone watching the film."  
Harrison had just smiled in amusement, snapping back to reality when his friends head fell onto his shoulder.  
The blond couldn't help but smile.  
He gently took the drink from Tom's hand and sat it on the coffee table, holding his best friend close and listened to his soft snores.

The blond sat there as the movie played but he couldn't focus on it. Instead he was focused on the warm body next to him.  
If Tom fell asleep and anyone happened to be close by, they fell victim to a human octopus. Right now Tom had shifted so he was in Harrison's lap and curled against his chest. The brunettes face was hidden in his friends neck, soft puffs of air hit his collarbone leaving goosebumps. The blond practically melted when Tom sleepily snuggled closer before stilling again.  
Harrison wished they could be like this when they were awake, without it being weird or having to joke about it after.  
Lately Harrison's feelings for Tom had switched from 'I love you' to 'I'm in love with you'.  
The blond couldn't help it.  
Tom just looked so cute and attractive without even trying, and when he'd come out in Harrison's hoodie with jumper paws? The blond nearly lost it and kissed him senseless.

"Harrison," Tom mumbled as the credits started to roll, hand gripping his friends shirt.  
"Shhh," Harrison soothed, running a hand through Tom's hair, "c'mon mate time for bed."  
With that Harrison turned off the tv and lifted Tom into his arms before carrying him to his room.

Harrison gently lay Tom on his bed and managed to remove the hoodie, he didn't want Tom sweating in the night, and gently tucked his blanket around him.  
"G'night Tom," Harrison whispered, "I - ",  
The blond closed his mouth and shook his head, turning to walk out the room.  
"Night Haz," Tom mumbled sleepily before snoring softly.  
With a smile Harrison headed back to his own room.


	2. Fun in the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a new chapter :3 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated x

“Tom, Tom,” a cooing voice broke through the brunettes unconsciousness, making him groan and roll away from it, “Tom, wake up.”  
Wait a minute, that was Harrisons voice.  
Upon realising this Tom rolled over to glare at him sleepily, the blond wearing a bright smile.  
“Mate what the hell?” Tom grumbled as he checked his phone, “its seven in the bloody morning.”  
“Exactly,” Harrison grinned, “It’s the perfect time to head to the nearest beach town for the day.”  
Tom looked at him like he was crazy.  
“C’mon mate,” Harrison chuckled, pulling the younger male out of bed.  
Tom groaned as he let Harrison pull him from the warmth of his blankets, said blanket tangling around Tom’s ankle and causing him to stumble.  
The brunette felt Harrison’s arms catch him as he grabbed onto them while his face collided with a warm chest.  
“Woah easy mate,” Harrison chuckled, holding his friend up.  
“Sorry,” Tom mumbled as he righted himself, cheeks flushing when he realised how close their faces were.  
“Hey,” Harrison breathed out with a nervous smile, breath ghosting over Tom’s face.  
“Hey,” The smaller male whispered back, wanting nothing more than Harrison to lean forward and kiss him. The brunette would do it himself but every time he looked at the blond he got lost in those eyes of his.  
“We uh,” Harrison began and cleared his throat, “we should get going.”  
“Yeah,” Tom replied as he snapped out of it, taking a step back, “I’ll just uh, I’ll just get changed.”  
Harrison nodded with a smile and Tom watched him go, biting his lip as he flopped back down on his bed.  
He was so screwed. 

A few minutes later Tom walked into the kitchen, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with his cap on his head, seeing Harrison dressed the same and putting sun cream on.  
“Put some sun cream on mate, you know you burn easily,” the blond told him with a smile, handing the bottle over.  
“Haz, will you please tell me why you woke me up so early to go to the beach?” Tom asked, watching as Harrison grabbed his wallet.  
“So we can avoid the traffic you div,” the blond answered teasingly.  
Tom simply shook his head and carried on applying sun cream before placing the bottle on the counter.  
"C'mere you muppet," Harrison said as squirted some cream into his hands, "you always forget your face."  
With that the blond ever so softly rubbed said cream over Tom's face, a pleasant shiver shooting down the brunettes spine.  
The feeling of wanting Harrison to kiss him came back. The blonds fingers seemed to linger on his face a little too long before he smiled at him and pulled away. Tom watched as Harrison put the sun cream away.  
"C'mon then mate, let's go have some fun," he smiled, heading for the door.  
Tom smiled and followed deciding it was all in his head.

On the way to the beach the boys stopped at McDonalds to grab breakfast.  
An hour and a half later Harrison parked up and the two of them headed over to the bathrooms before deciding where to go.  
"So where to first Tommo?" Harrison asked, a bright smile on his face.  
Tom looked around before smiling just as brightly.  
"How about we hang out on the beach for a bit while it's still empty?"  
"Sounds like a plan," his best friend replied, the two of them finding the steps to lead them onto the sand.

It was calm and almost totally empty which helped ease Tom's anxiety. At the edge of the sand the boys slipped off their shoes and socks before walking side by side. As they walked Tom breathed in the sea air and felt all the previous weight roll off his shoulders.  
Harrison smiled at the relaxed look on his face.  
"What?" Tom asked a little shyly when he saw Harrison smiling at him.  
"You look really relaxed, it's really nice to see," the blond replied.  
Tom was glad the sun was out, hopefully hiding the slight flush on his cheeks as he smiled.

"So," the blond started, "any ideas of where to go on holiday?"  
"Not really," Tom replied, "you got any?"  
"Nah, I was thinking of letting you make the ultimate decision," Harrison grinned.  
Tom felt himself flushing and tried calm the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. The duo walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Tom decided to be a little shit. He inched closer to Harrison and bumped their shoulders.  
“Tag you’re it,” he said before he took off running.  
"Oh you're in for it Holland," Harrison called with a smile and he chased the brunette.  
"Gotta catch me first Osterfield," Tom called over his shoulder with a bright smile of his own.  
The sight almost made the blonds knees buckle under him. He absolutely loved Tom's carefree smile, his whole face lighting up.  
Harrison could look at that smile all day.

Thanks to his speed Harrison quickly caught up to Tom, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist and tickling him. Tom squealed before dissolving into laughter as he tried to squirm away. The blond held him firmly against his chest, his own laughs escaping at his friends infectious one.  
Tom ended up sinking down until he was sitting on the sand, stray giggles escaping as his friend stopped his assault and let him breathe.  
“Whaddya say we get some lunch?” Harrison smiled, looking down at the brunette leaning against his legs.  
“Yeah,” Tom giggled with a nod, letting Harrison pull him back up so he was on his feet.  
Once up the two headed for the edge of the beach, put their shoes on and headed for the nearest café. 

After eating the two decided to take a walk along the pier.  
“Oh my god they’ve got an arcade,” Tom exclaimed in excitement, grabbing Harrison’s hand and pulling him towards it.  
The blond chuckled at his friends childlike excitement and tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in his stomach.  
As they stepped into the arcade, sounds from games, lights and kids laughter flooded their senses. Tom flinched back slightly at the sudden onslaught before grinning at Harrison. The blond felt his stomach do a somersault and he grinned back before Tom pulled him over to a racing game.

Half an hour later the two of them were walking up to the ticket counter machine with reams of tickets draped around their necks.  
“So where do you wanna go after we explore the rest of the pier?” Harrison asked as the machine ate and counted his tickets.  
“I dunno mate, walk around the town for a bit I guess,” Tom answered, feeding his own tickets into the machine, “we can see if there’s a bookstore cause didn’t you want a new book?”  
“Oh yeah,” the blond answered with a smile, taking the card with his ticket count out of the machine.  
“How many tickets did you have?” Tom asked.  
“Thirty, you?”  
“Thirty five,” Tom grinned.  
“Well here you go mate, now you have sixty five,” Harrison said as he handed his card over.  
"Mate I can't take your ticket count," Tom said.  
"Course you can mate," Harrison replied, "besides I saw you eyeing up the fleece blanket when we passed the prize desk."  
"I wasn't eyeing it up," Tom mumbled with a blush, Harrison couldn't help but smile.  
"C'mon you," Harrison looped his arm around his friends shoulders and led him to where all the prizes were waiting. 

Two minutes later the boys were walking out to explore the rest of the pier, Tom with a rolled up Spider-Man fleece blanket in one hand.  
"What?" Tom asked noticing Harrison smiling at him for the second time that day.  
"Nothing," the blond replied, "just figures you'd choose the Spider-Man one."  
"The other one was a minion one," the brunette said with a small smile of his own.  
"Tom you are a minion," his friend countered.  
Tom put a hand on his chest, feigned look of betrayal on his face.  
"How dare you," he said, "minions are followers and I'm a leader not a follower."  
"What if it's a dark place?" Harrison teased lightly, knowing his friend wasn’t a huge fan of the dark.  
"Then fuck it mate, you’re going first," Tom replied with a grin, causing Harrison to chuckle.

The two of them finished exploring the pier and headed into the small town, dropping Tom's blanket off in the car. The two soon found a shop that doubled as a book shop and toy store. While Harrison looked for the book he wanted downstairs Tom headed up to look at the Lego sets.  
After looking at them all Tom settled on the Stark Tower and headed back downstairs to find Harrison, momentarily freezing when he did.

There Harrison stood reading the blurb of a book, his mouth silently mouthing the words. Tom felt his heart flutter in his chest and held the Lego set a little tighter. He had no idea what his friend was doing to him lately, but damn he didn't want him to stop.  
"You alright mate?" A voice asked, bringing Tom back to the present and Harrison's smiling face.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," the brunette answered.  
"You sure? You seemed a little spaced out."  
"I'm fine, promise," Tom smiled, "you uh get what you wanted?"  
"Yeah, you sure you’re okay?" Harrison asked with a look of worry, feeling his friends forehead, "you feel a little warm."  
"I'm fine Haz, probably just need a drink," Tom answered.  
Harrison nodded as they headed to counter to pay, keeping an eye on him from the corner of his eye.

The two once again dropped their things off at the car, Tom running to the bathroom, and went to get ice cream. Harrison led them over to a wall that overlooked the beach where the two could eat in relative peace.  
“So apart from being Mr. Grumpy gills this morning,” Harrison teased lightly after a few moments silence, “how has today been for you?”  
“It’s been great,” Tom smiled, “even if you did wake me up at the crack ass of dawn.”  
Harrison simply chuckled.  
His friend never was a morning person, despite being an actor, but a sleepy Tom was an adorable Tom in Harrison’s opinion. The blond didn’t know what it was but every time he saw Tom with a bedhead and bleary eyes his heart skipped a beat. It made him wish he could wake up next to the brunette and see it first-hand.  
Not like it would ever happen, but he could dream.  
Shoving those thoughts away Harrison finished his ice cream and decided to just chill on the wall for a while longer, Tom leaning into his side with his head on his shoulder. 

“Harrison,” Tom spoke a few minutes later, “my arse is numb.”  
Harrison couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“C’mon then mate, let’s walk it off,” the blond said smiling as his friend sat up, “hold on, you have ice cream on your face.”  
With that the blond licked his thumb and leaned in to wipe the ice cream off the corner of Tom’s lips.  
Glancing up Harrison’s eyes met Tom’s and the duo stared at one another, feeling themselves slowly move closer.  
A seagull squawked causing the boys to jump away with soft blushes and shy smiles.  
“We uh,” Harrison cleared his throat, “we should go on that walk.”  
“Good idea,” Tom agreed, watching as Harrison stood before helping him.  
“Can we get fish and chips on the way back?” Tom asked as they walked.  
“Alright mate but you’re paying,” Harrison told him, “I got lunch.”  
“Fine,” Tom sighed dramatically with a smile, seeing Harrison roll his eyes fondly. 

Half an hour later the boys decided to make their way back to the car, feeling tiredness start to set in.  
“You alright mate?” Harrison asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Tom asked, a brief look of pain crossing his face.  
“Tom, your limping,” Harrison told him bluntly, “what’s wrong?”  
“My feet really hurt,” Tom confessed with a slight whine in his voice.  
Harrison sat him on a nearby wall and gently pulled his shoes off.  
“Ow,” Tom whimpered.  
Harrison winced in sympathy, seeing the blood on the back of Tom’s heels.  
“Looks like your shoes have rubbed you a bit mate,” the blond said, gently massaging the feet as he looked up at Tom, “why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I didn’t want to ruin the day,” Tom said quietly.  
“You wouldn’t have ruined the day you dingbat,” Harrison reassured gently, with a soft smile.  
Things like that were the reason Harrison had fallen in love with Tom in the first place. He was always so selfless and putting others first, he was the real life Peter Parker.  
“Right c’mon you,” Harrison said as he stood with Tom’s shoes in his hand, helping his friend up and turning his back to him, “on you get.”  
Tom wasted no time jumping onto his friends back and let himself get carried to the car. 

As they walked Tom rest his chin on his friends shoulder, cheek resting against his neck. He couldn’t help but flush when he felt Harrison’s back muscles shift slightly against his chest.  
“You alright up there Tommo?” Harrison asked, “haven’t fallen asleep on me have you?”  
“Not yet,” Tom chuckled, “but you’re really warm and comfy.”  
As if to make a point Tom playfully nuzzled his face into Harrison’s neck, causing himself to blush and the blond to laugh.  
The urge to kiss his neck was almost overwhelming so Tom nuzzled a little closer, so his lips were just touching Harrison’s neck.  
A small shiver ran down his spine.  
All too soon they were back at the car and Harrison helped Tom get in before heading back home, getting chips on the way and smiling as Tom drifted off. 

Once home the boys changed into joggers and hoodies, eating before Harrison cleaned and sorted Tom’s heels. Tom thanked and hugged him before letting him curl up with his book, the brunette building his Lego Stark Tower on the coffee table with a movie playing in the background.  
Halfway through building Tom decided to take a break and leant back against the couch, noticing one of Harrison’s legs was stretched out. Deciding to be a little shit again he reached out and gently ran his finger along the bottom of the blonds foot.  
Nothing.  
Tom tried again, this time using two fingers.  
“Oi,” Harrison chuckled softly.  
With a grin Tom did it again.  
In a flash Harrison had put his book down and tackled Tom to the floor, resulting in the two of them wrestling playfully. 

After five minutes of rolling around Harrison managed to pin Tom and attacked his hips, making the male beneath dissolve into laughter for the second time that day.  
“Nohohoho,” Tom cried, trying to squirm away, “Harrison stohohohop.”  
“You gonna stop being a little shit?” Harrison asked with a chuckle of his own.  
Tom nodded and sighed in relief when the onslaught stopped, stray giggles escaping as his eyes continued to dance with laughter.

With a smile the brunette flipped them, Harrison letting out a soft oof that turned into a laugh as Tom tickled him.  
“You arsehole,” the blond cried through his laughter.  
“Paybacks a bitch,” Tom told him, laughing along with his friend.  
After a few moments of torture the blond managed to grab his friends wrists and lifted his arms over his head. Tom fell forward managing to catch himself on his forearms, one on either side of Harrisons head. The boys felt their breaths catch in their throats. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching and Harrison could see flecks of gold in his friends eyes, Tom saw flecks of green in his. 

“Hi,” Harrison whispered, breath ghosting over Tom’s lips.  
The brunette couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.  
“Hi,” he whispered back, his breath ghosting over Harrison’s lips.  
The two of them had a silent staring contest for a full five minutes before Harrison spoke.  
“Tom, you’re uh, you’re knee is kinda digging into me.”  
“Oh shit, sorry,” Tom exclaimed as he scrambled off the male, helping him stand.  
“It’s alright mate,” Harrison replied.  
“I’m uh, I’m gonna go to bed,” Tom stuttered with a small smile.  
“Okay,” Harrison nodded, “you feeling okay?”  
“Just tired,” Tom replied quickly, “thanks for today, I’ll see you in the morning yeah?”  
“Yeah see ya,” Harrison replied, a little confused but let Tom go. 

Tom closed his door and leant against it with a sigh.  
When Harrison was pinned beneath him Tom had wanted to do nothing more than lean forward and press their lips together, feel Harrisons hand tangle in his hair while the other slid down to his waistband…  
The brunette shook those thoughts away and pushed off the door. The image of Harrison’s eyes were burned behind his eyelids, causing him to fall back on his bed with a groan. 

I am so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me this makes sense


	3. Thoughts and feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay :3
> 
> Please lemme know what you think

The alarm going off made Harrison groan and blindly reach for his phone. He looked at the time through bleary eyes and buried his face in his pillow, letting out another groan. He forgot he was gonna go on a run today.  
With a heavy sigh the blond rolled into his back and stretched before reluctantly escaping the warmth of his blanket, changing into his workout clothes, and stretching his muscles before heading out the door.  
He plugged in his headphones, hit shuffle on his playlist and set off jogging for the park. The sun wasn't up yet, and the slight chill made Harrison glad he put on his jacket.  
As the blond jogged through the quiet park, his thoughts drifted to his best friend. Over the past few years Tom had achieved so much and Harrison was so proud of him, loving how, even though he was famous, Tom was still a loveable goofball. The brunette was still down to earth, and his eyes were still as bright as ever. 

Those same eyes that were burned behind Harrison’s eyelids and kept him up half the night after getting lost in them.  
After he’d caused Tom to collapse on top of him, Harrison had wanted nothing more than to flip Tom over and kiss him. He’d wanted to kiss down his friends neck and trail his hand down to his waistband...  
Harrison stopped his thoughts before they got any further.  
The last thing he needed was to make himself all flustered and excited.  
Shaking his head slightly the blond pushed his legs a little harder.  
~~  
Tom woke up to the sun’s rays spilling through his blinds and rolled away with a groan. He hadn’t been able to get much sleep last night.  
Gorgeous blue eyes stared back at him every time he closed his own, a shiver running down his spine when he thought about how close their lips had been. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss them, tangle his fingers in the blonds hair and feel muscles move under his hands as they moved lower…  
Tom stopped his thoughts before they got too far and decided to get up for the day, stumbling out of bed and dragging himself to the bathroom.

The brunette let the warm water wash over him and couldn’t help imagine what it would be like to have Harrison in there with him. Tom imagined the blond wrapping his arms around him from behind, dropping soft kisses on his shoulders and neck as he was held close.  
Get a grip Holland.  
Shaking his head Tom finished with his shower.  
~~  
When Harrison got home the sun had just come up and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, legs burning in the good way they always did after a workout. The blond walked into the house and instantly went to shower.  
He stood under the spray and let it soothe the ache in his muscles before he washed his hair and himself, changing into some shorts and a loose t-shirt before drying his hair. 

Heading downstairs Harrison froze when he walked into the living room.  
There in the middle of the room was a blanket fort, no doubt full of blankets and pillows.  
“Tom, you in there mate?” The blond asked with an amused smile, chuckling when he walked over and crouched by the entrance.  
Inside was indeed full of all the pillows and blankets they owned, Tom in the middle of them with a wide smile and dressed in shorts and Harrison’s hoodie.  
"Wanna tell me why you grabbed all the blankets and pillows we own and made a nest for yourself?”  
"I felt like building it after my shower," Tom shrugged.  
It was true, after his shower Tom felt like him and Harrison needed a blanket fort day. So he'd grabbed all the pillows and blankets they had, and made a fort.  
"Just like when we were younger," Tom said with a smile.  
Harrison couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'll get snacks," the blond said, heading over to the kitchen.

Why? Why did Tom have to be so adorable and wear his hoodie again?  
Did the brunette have any idea what it did to Harrison, seeing him look all small and cute with jumper paws to match?  
"Goddamnit Tom," the blond muttered.  
"What I do?" A small voice asked from behind, making him jump.  
Harrison turned to see Tom behind him looking worried like he'd done something wrong and upset him.  
Harrison gave a small smile.  
"Nothing," he replied, pulling Tom into a hug, “how’re your feet today?”  
"They're okay," Tom replied, melting into the warmth of his friends arms, "my heels are still a little sore though."  
"Aw I'm sorry mate," Harrison said giving him a small squeeze, before they pulled back to smile at one another.  
After a couple of minutes of just staring at one another, Harrison cleared his throat and the two grabbed snacks and drinks before heading back to the fort.

"So what we watching first?" Harrison asked as he got comfortable.  
"Jurassic world," Tom smiled, grabbing a pillow and laying on his front.  
"You only like that film cause you have a crush on Nick Robinson," Harrison teased lightly.  
"Shut up," Tom said with a smile and a small blush.  
It's not him I like Haz. It's you.  
Tom shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before focusing on the movie, well trying to.  
The brunette felt Harrison shift before he was lying next to him in the same position and pressed against his side. The warmth of the blond made Tom almost lose his breath. All he'd have to do is turn his head and lean forward a little.  
Instead the opted to rest his chin on his arms, that way he wouldn't be tempted and ruin their friendship.

Tom woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, Harrison's voice calling his name softly.  
When had he fallen asleep?  
Tom decided it didn't matter as he let his eyes flutter open and rolled onto his back. Harrison's face was smiling down at him.  
"Hey sleepy head," the blond greeted.  
"Hey," Tom greeted back, "sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"Don't worry about it mate," Harrison grinned, "I just thought that now would be a good time to book a holiday."  
Tom grinned and sat up, shifting so he was sat next to Harrison.

Once the boys had booked a proper holiday they ordered in and decided to watch Love, Simon, sitting up with their backs against the couch.  
When it got to the moms speech Tom couldn't help but tear up. The scene always got him because it was true, no matter what he was still himself.  
"You okay there Tommo?" Harrison asked, knowing how the scene affected the smaller male.  
"Yeah," Tom replied, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes, "Yeah I'm alright mate."  
Without a word Harrison wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Tom couldn't help the blush on his cheeks as he snuggled closer, head resting on his friends shoulder.  
The two decided to end the night watching Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Tom sobbing softly into Harrison's shoulder at the end. The blond held him tight as his own tears fell.

It was actually three in the morning before the boys finally decided they should get some sleep. The two stripped to their boxers and t-shirts before snuggling down under their blankets.  
"Hey Harrison?" Tom whispered sleepily, facing him with a soft smile.  
"What's up mate?" Harrison whispered, turning to face him and returning the smile.  
"Goodnight," Tom mumbled as his eyes fell closed.  
"G'night mate," Harrison said, reaching over to gently tuck some hair behind Tom's ear.  
He gave his cheek a gentle stroke, making the brunette smile softly, before he pulled back with a smile and let his own eyes fall closed.  
Not five minutes later the blond had fallen victim to the human octopus, Tom's arms wrapped around him as he cuddled into his chest. With a soft shake of his head Harrison wrapped his arms around his best friend.  
After all no-one had to know, and the small weight was actually quite comforting.


	4. Zoo animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lemme know what you think :3

Tom came to consciousness surrounded by warmth from his blanket and warm body beneath him.  
Wait what?  
Tom's eyes opened, and his head shot up, finding that the body beneath him was Harrison.  
Oh that's right last night they'd fallen asleep in a blanket fort.  
Look down at Harrison's sleeping face Tom couldn't help but smile. His best friend looked so peaceful, smiling slightly when Tom gently brushed some hair off his forehead. The brunette couldn't help but let his fingers trace Harrison's face.  
He brushed them across his forehead and down his nose, ever so gently gliding under his eye. Down his cheek and to his lips. Tom was mesmerised as he ran his thumb slowly over the blond’s bottom lip, biting his own as he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.  
It would be so easy to just lean in and...

Tom paused inches away.  
He couldn't do that to his best friend it was wrong and selfish. Plus Tom would just feel guilty if he did. Instead he pressed the softest kiss to Harrison's hairline and smiled at him softly. He then got up, making sure he didn't disturb the other male, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon and soft sounds coming from the radio roused Harrison from his sleep. The blond gave a sleepy groan as his eyes fluttered open, noticing the warmth missing from his front.  
"Tom?" He asked his voice rough from sleep, noticing the brunette wasn't there.  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went searching for his best friend.

He found Tom in the kitchen packing a backpack full of containers with food in them.  
"Mate what are you doing?" He asked.  
"We're going to the zoo," Tom beamed, turning to look at the blond.  
He froze.  
Harrison stood there slightly bleary eyed, clothes rumpled and was sporting a serious bed head.  
The sight took his breath away.  
Tom couldn't explain why.  
He'd seen Harrison like this many time since they were kids, it was cute then and it was even cuter now.  
Get a grip Holland.  
"Tom?" Harrison asked, bringing the brunette back to reality.  
"I'm sorry what?" He asked with a slight blush.  
"The bacons burning," Harrison said with an amused smile.  
"Shit," Tom cursed rushing over to the stove to literally save his bacon.

Harrison watched in amusement as he did and couldn't stop his eyes roaming down Tom’s body. He was still wearing the t-shirt and boxers from last night.  
Wait a minute.  
"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" He asked.  
"Noooo," Tom said, small blush on his cheeks.  
Harrison couldn't help but fondly shake his head with a smile.  
The little shit.  
That's when his eyes landed on Tom’s ass and legs. Growing up the blond always thought Tom was good looking, now all Harrison wanted to do was sit Tom on the counter and gently run his fingers over his friends thighs.  
Just squeezing his ass sounded appealing too.  
"Here you go mate," Tom said as he placed a bacon sandwich down, bringing the blond back to reality.  
"Cheers mate," Harrison smiled, taking a bite and all but having a mini foodgasm. Harrison had no idea how Tom did it, but he made amazing bacon sandwiches.  
"Good?" Tom asked with an amused smile, receiving a nod as an answer.

Once breakfast was done the boys went to their rooms to change. Tom pulled on his shorts and looked for a t-shirt.  
"Shit," he muttered, seeing he only had dark shirts left.  
With a sigh the brunette headed to Harrison's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Haz called pulling his shoes on, smiling over at Tom when he walked in, “look mate I know you love to show your muscles off sometimes, but the zoo isn't really the place for it."  
"Shut up," Tom mumbled at the light tease, a blush dusting his cheeks, "Can - can I borrow a shirt? Mine are all dark."  
"Go for it mate," Harrison smiled, eyes on Tom as he walked to the wardrobe.  
The blond became fixated on his best mates back, watching the muscles in his shoulders move as he looked through his shirts. Watched as the fabric of one of his white t-shirts slid over the brunettes back.  
Now all Harrison wanted to do was slide the shirt back off, slowly run his hands all over Tom's body and press kisses to his neck.  
"Haz," Tom's voice brought the blond back to the present, "you alright mate? You seemed a little spaced out there."  
"Yeah mate I'm alright," Harrison smiled as he stood, "got get your shoes on and we can go."  
With a grin Tom ran back to his room and pulled his shoes on, cap snugly on his head and sunglasses hanging on his shirt collar.

Upon re-entering the kitchen Tom saw Harrison putting on sun cream, taking the bottle when he handed it over and making sure to get his face. The brunette slipped on his sunglasses as Harrison did the same and grabbed the bag, heading for the door.  
"Wait," Tom said, causing the blond to turn and face him, "forgot your hat."  
With said hat in his hand Tom walked over and secured it on his friends head.  
The two froze as brown eyes locked with blue, the two getting lost as they just stared.  
Without thinking Tom started to lean forward only for the brims of their caps to bump together. The motion caused the boys to jump and little and break eye contact.  
Harrison gave a soft chuckle before leaning in and pecking Tom on the cheek.  
"Come on you div," he smiled, heading out the door.  
Tom nodded dumbly as a small smile grew on his face. He bit his lip and touched his cheek as he blushed.  
"Tom," Harrison called.  
"Coming," Tom called back, heading out the door himself.

Tom drove to the Zoo as Harrison took a nap from being up so late the night before. The two arrived at the Zoo and payed to get in, heading for the bathroom before they started to look around.  
"You ever thank flamingo's should be different colours?" Tom asked.  
"What the hell?" Harrison asked with an amused smile.  
"Well think about it, they eat shrimp and turn pink right? I'm just saying maybe if they ate other food, they'd be other colours."  
"You really are something else mate," the blond said, shaking his head with a fond smile.  
Tom simply grinned at him.  
For the next couple of hours the two took their time to look around and take some pictures as they did, Harrison managed to get some great candid’s of Tom smiling. 

Eventually they found a bench and pulled the food out of their bag to have lunch.  
“Okay,” Harrison started, “if you could be any animal in the zoo, what would you be and why?”  
Tom took a minute to think before answering.  
“Probably an Otter. I like how they hold hands, so they don’t float away from each other,” he smiled, “what about you?”  
“Probably a penguin,” the blond replied, “they mate for life and search the beach for the perfect pebble.”  
“You always were the hopeless romantic,” Tom smiled.  
“Heh, yeah,” Harrison agreed, flushing slightly.  
The two of them finished their food, topped up the sun cream and used the bathroom, before deciding to carry on.  
Harrison insisted on carrying the bag. 

The boys headed over to the penguin enclosure next and snapped more pictures, laughing over the fact one of them was named Loki and had a green band to identify him. On their way out Tom slipped on a small patch of water and Harrison’s arms shot out to grab him. The blond grabbed Tom around the waist and pulled him close, causing their faces to be inches apart.  
Tom felt his breath catch in his throat as he immediately drowned in the blue of his friends eyes once again.  
“Are you okay?” Harrison asked, breath ghosting over Tom’s lips.  
“Y – yeah thanks,” Tom stuttered out, a small shiver running down his spine.  
“No problem,” Harrison smiled.  
That smile made Tom feel a little weak at the knees. It was the kind of smile a guy gave a girl in a romance film.  
“Sorry excuse me,” A woman said as she squeezed past, breaking the boys out of their trance.  
“We should uh,” Harrison cleared his throat, a small blush on his cheeks, “we should get going.”  
“Uh yeah,” Tom agreed with a blush of his own, “good idea.”  
With that the boys righted themselves and Harrison entwined his fingers with Tom’s.  
“So you don’t slip anymore,” He said shyly at Tom’s confused look.  
Tom smiled back just as shyly and stepped a little closer to his friend as they headed off again. 

After another two hours the boys came across a play area and an excited grin broke out on Tom’s face.  
“Uh oh,” Harrison said playfully seeing the look on his friends face.  
“C’mon,” the brunette said as he ran over to the swings, pulling Harrison along with him.  
The blond immediately missed the warmth of his friends hand as he let go to sit on the swing, asking to be pushed.  
As Harrison pushed him Tom closed his eyes against the slight breeze on his face. That was when Tom realised how tired he was getting and how he’d love to go home and chill out. It had been a long and fun filled day.  
With that thought in mind Tom waited until the swing was at its highest before he leapt off, landing in a roll, and stopping on his back.  
Harrison, seeing his friends daredevil stunt, ran over and fell to his knees beside the brunette.  
“Jesus Christ Tom are you okay?” He asked.  
The blond let out a sigh of relief when the smaller male let out a laugh and a nodded his head.  
“You prat,” he said with a small laugh of his own.  
“Sorry,” Tom giggled, smile still on his face as laughter danced in his eyes.  
Shaking his head fondly Harrison stood and pulled his friend up.  
“Whaddya say we head home mate?”  
“Sounds good to me,” Tom agreed. 

The two stopped off at the gift shop first where Tom brought a plushie penguin and Harrison brought a guitar pick with the London Zoo logo, making a quick bathroom stop before heading to the car.  
Harrison drove and out of the corner of his eye watched as Tom slowly fell asleep. With a smile and fond shake of his head the blond turned the music on lowly.

Half an hour later Harrison saw a McDonalds and smiled as he pulled onto the car park. He looked over at Tom and momentarily paused.  
His best friend was curled up in his seat and hugging his plushie close. His cheeks were a little flushed from the heat, despite having the air-conditioning on, and his sunglasses sat a little off centre on his face. The blond couldn’t help but pull out his phone and snap a picture.  
He looks like a scene right out of a movie, Harrison thought to himself.  
He almost didn’t want to wake Tom up.  
Almost.  
“Tom,” Harrison cooed gently pulling his friends glasses off, his eyelashes seeming to kiss his cheeks, “Tom.”  
The brunette groaned sleepily before his eyes fluttered open, blearily looking up at Harrison followed by a lazy smile.  
“Hey,” Tom greeted.  
“Hey sleepyhead,” Harrison smiled, “want some McDonalds?”  
“Mmm yes please,” Tom replied, not making a move to get out of the car.  
Drive thru it is. 

After eating the boys headed home, Tom sleepily following Harrison.  
“You alright there Tommo?” He asked in amusement as he walked into the kitchen to drop the bag off.  
“Yeah,” Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around Harrison from behind, “can we watch a movie?”  
“Course we can mate,” Harrison told him, turning around, and pulling his friend into a proper hug.  
They stood like that for ten minutes before they finally pulled away, a little reluctantly on Tom’s part, and got changed, meeting back in the living room inside the blanket fort.  
“We should probably take this down tomorrow,” Harrison said as he lay on his back.  
Tom hummed sleepily in agreement as he lay on his stomach, head on a pillow and eyes closed.  
Harrison smiled softly and watched as his friend fell asleep again. He knew Tom wouldn’t be able to stay up and watch a movie, days like this always wore him out more than anyone else. The blond stared at his friend wishing he could lean over a press a soft kiss to his lips without it being weird.  
Biting his lip Harrison leaned over and gently brushed the hair off his friends forehead, pressing a light kiss there instead.  
“Goodnight mate,” he whispered, smiling at him before rolling onto his other side and closing his eyes. 

Just before Harrison drifted off fully he felt Tom cuddle up to him from behind and couldn’t help but smile.  
He fell asleep with a plan, warmth against his back and a face hidden in his neck.


	5. Lakeside love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except, you're welcome :3

The next morning Harrison slowly came to consciousness and felt warmth plastered against his front. Opening his eyes he could see that he and Tom had rolled over in the night, meaning he was now spooning the brunette. It was a little odd he had to admit but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel nice. So he let himself lay there for a little while longer. Harrison listened to Tom's soft and rhythmic breathing, the hand on his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Smiling the blond gently nuzzled Tom's neck and touched his lips to it before gently detangling himself from the brunette before waking him.

"Tom," he cooed softly, shaking his shoulder, "Tommo wake up mate."  
With a groan Tom rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to blearily look at Harrison, the blond resting his head on his hand with a smug smile.  
"Morning sunshine," he greeted.  
"Time is it?" Tom slurred sleepily.  
"It is," Harrison reached over and looked at the time on his phone, "six thirty."  
"The hell?" Tom groaned shoving his face back into his pillow.  
"C'mon, I wanna show you something?"  
"At half six in the morning?" Tom asked, glaring sleepily at Harrison.  
The blond couldn't help but chuckle.  
Tom's hair was sticking up in all directions and his clothes were rumpled from sleep. Harrison felt like he was being glared at by a puppy.  
"C'mon grumpy gills, I'll buy you breakfast on the way."  
With that Harrison got out the blanket fort and went to change, Tom following sluggishly after.

Ten minutes later Tom walked into the living room where Harrison was waiting.  
"Ready to go?" The blond asked, chuckling at friends nod and yawn.  
With a smile he threw his arm over the brunettes shoulder and led him to the car.  
After stopping for breakfast and the bathroom at McDonalds the two boys headed off again, Harrison smiled and put the radio on low as Tom slowly fell back to sleep in the front seat.

Half an hour later Harrison turned left and drove down a small dirt road.  
"Where we going?" Came Tom's sleepy voice.  
"You'll see," Harrison said as he glanced at the brunette with a smile.  
"I hate it when you're all cryptic," Tom said.  
"No you don't," Harrison grinned.  
"No I don't," Tom agreed with a grin of his own.  
Two minutes later Harrison stopped the car and turned to Tom with a smile, getting a slightly confused one in return.  
"C'mon, we're here," Harrison said as he got out of the car and grabbed two towels from the boot, going over to Tom and placing a hand over his eyes.  
"Mate what're you doing?" The brunette asked.  
The blond took the chance to lean in and whisper in his ear.  
"I told you it's a surprise."  
Tom felt a small shiver go down his spine as Harrison led him forward through some trees.

"And stop," Harrison said uncovering Tom's eyes.  
The brunettes jaw dropped as he took on the view.  
They were stood on a small stack of large rocks shaped almost like steps with a lake stretching all around them, the sun reflecting off the blue surface as trees lined the opposite side.  
"Woah," Tom whispered in awe, turning to his friend, "how?"  
"Well one day while you were away I went exploring, and I found this place."  
"Why are you showing me this? Not that I don't appreciate it," Tom began.  
"You're my best friend you dingus," Harrison told him, "I wanted to share it with you."  
Tom smiled and looked away as he felt himself blushing. Harrison could've shared this lake with anyone or kept it to himself. The fact he shared it with Tom made the brunettes chest feel all warm inside.  
With a smile the boys slay the towels down and sat on top of them just gazing at the lake. 

“While you were away filming, I came here a lot,” Harrison confessed after a few minutes silence.  
“Really?” Tom asked pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, looking at Harrison, “how come?”  
“Made me feel calmer,” The blond replied with a smile before looking over at Tom, “just like you do.”  
Tom smiled softly at that remembering all the times he had helped to calm the blond down, just like the blond had helped him calm down many times before too.  
“I’ll always be there to help you Haz,” Tom responded with a smile.  
Harrison smiled back and threw an arm around his friends shoulders and pulled him close for a side hug.  
“Thanks mate,” Harrison said, nose in Tom’s hair.  
“Anytime Haz," Tom responded smiling into the blonds shoulder.  
After a few moments the two pulled back and smiled.  
Just then Harrison stood up and toed off his shoes and took off his socks.  
"Uh Harrison, what are you doing?" Tom asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Going swimming," the blond replied as he slid of his shorts, quickly followed by his shirt.  
Flashing a smile at Tom, Harrison jumped.

Tom scrambled to his feet as Harrison hit the water, watching as he popped back up and pushed the wet hair away from his face.  
"Woo," he cheered, Tom smiling in relief as he shook his head, "you gonna join me?"  
"I dunno," Tom replied.  
"Aw come on mate," Harrison pleaded, "just for a bit?"  
Tom bit his lip as he looked at Harrison in the water, large smile on his face.  
Droplets of water ran down the blond’s chest and Tom had to stop himself from whimpering. With a defeated sigh Tom stripped down to his boxers and jumped in.  
He popped back up and moved his hair out of his face to see Harrison in front of him.  
"Hey," Harrison greeted, bright smile still on his face.  
"Hey," Tom greeted back with a smile of his own.  
The blond swam closer and booped Tom on the nose.  
"You're it," he grinned and swam away.  
Tom was stunned for a moment before coming to his senses and giving chase.  
"You are so dead Osterfield," he laughed.  
"Gotta catch me first Holland," Harrison called with his own laugh.

For the next half an hour the two played tag, splashed around and waved at one another under the water. The two popped up by the rocks and smiled at one another, Tom splashing Harrison and attempting to swim away.  
"You little shit," Harrison said as he caught hold of Tom's ankle and pulled the brunette back towards him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer.  
The two ended up chest to chest and froze. Tom was sandwiched between Harrison and the rocks, Harrison had one arm on said rocks behind Tom to keep them afloat. Tom’s hands rest on the blonds chest.  
Blue eyes locked with brown and Harrison felt his breath catch in his throat. Up close he saw Tom's eyes were a mix of hazel and chocolate brown, the sun catching the golden flecks in them.  
Tom felt himself drown in Harrison's eyes. They were the brightest blue he'd ever seen with the faintest hints of green. When the sun caught them they were so bright they looked almost baby blue.

As Harrison stared at Tom he thought about how much his feelings for him had changed. The brunette was still his best friend and always would be, but there was really no denying Harrison was in love with him. There had been so many opportunities to kiss him over the past few days, friendship trumped the temptation every time though.  
Oh screw it, it's now or never.  
With that thought in mind Harrison slowly leaned in, pausing briefly before pressing his lips against Tom's softly.  
The kiss lasted a few seconds before Harrison started to pull back only for Tom to chase his lips, arms sneaking around his shoulders and pressing them flush together.  
Eyes fluttered closed as fireworks exploded and electricity jumped between their lips.

Tom and Harrison poured all the love they'd ever felt for one another into the kiss. Both of them had wanted this for who knows how long and now here they were, living out their dream without fear of ruining their friendship.  
That thought made Harrison smile and gently pull back. His eyes fluttered open as Tom's did, the two smiling at one another softly.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time?" Harrison whispered, resting his forehead against Tom's.  
"Same, I just didn't want to ruin anything," Tom said, small blush on his cheeks.  
"Same," Harrison said, arm around the brunettes waist pulling him impossibly closer.  
"Can - can we kiss again?" Tom asked softly, Harrison wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been so close.  
Without a word Harrison nodded and the two leaned in again.

Two minutes later a small shiver went through Tom and Harrison pulled back.  
"You okay?" He asked, thumb gently stroking Tom's hip.  
"Yeah just a little cold," the brunette replied.  
"C'mon then," Harrison said with a soft smile, "let's get dressed and warm up."  
With that the boys pulled themselves out of the water and grabbed their towels to dry themselves.  
"Ugh my boxers are wet," Tom said with a slight whine in his voice.  
"Wait here a sec," Harrison said, putting on his shoes and heading for the car.  
The blond cane back half a minute later and tossed a pair of boxers to the brunette.  
"Thanks mate," Tom smiled with a blush realising they were a pair of Harrison's.  
The two then turned their backs to one another so they could dry and change.  
"Ready to go?" Harrison asked, wet boxers rolled up in his towel.  
"Ready," Tom replied with a smile, his boxers in his towel too.  
Harrison smiled and walked over, gently pecking Tom on the lips before heading back to the car.  
Tom bit his lip and blushed before following Harrison.

On the drive home Harrison turned to heat up a little, the water having cooled them considerably, and kept the music low. He couldn't help but smile in amusement as Tom fought a losing battle against sleep. Out the corner of his eye the blond watched as Tom kept nodding off, only to shoot his head back up again. Then with a yawn Tom's eyes closed and sleep overtook him.  
Harrison shook his head with a fond smile.  
At the next red light, the blond grabbed a blanket from the back seat and lay it over Tom. He smiled when the other male snuggled up with it. 

A few minutes later Harrison pulled into the driveway, turned the car off and leant back in his seat with a heavy sigh. He looked over at his sleeping friend and a soft smile took over his face for the umpteenth time.  
He’d kissed his best friend.  
The blond still couldn’t quite get over the fact they’d lip locked, after pining over the brunette for so long they finally kissed.  
He was brought out of his musings when Tom shifted in his seat but didn't wake up.  
With the soft smile still firmly in place Harrison got out the car and went around to Tom's side, gently unbuckling the brunette and lifting him into his arms with the blanket in tow.

The blond carried Tom inside and gently lay him on the couch before locking the car and front door. Harrison then walked back over to Tom and gently placed a pillow beneath his head, brushing away some of the hair that had fallen on his forehead.  
His friend looked so beautiful and peaceful when he slept. Harrison was in love with the way Tom's eyelashes kissed his cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he let out soft kitten snores. The blond gently ran his finger down Tom's nose and watched as a smile briefly graced the brunettes features.  
With a fond shake of his head Harrison headed to the kitchen to get some food ready.

The smell of eggs and sausages roused Tom from his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Haz?" He called softly as he sat up, one hand rubbing at his eyes.  
"In the kitchen mate," Harrison called back.  
Tom got up and shuffled in, latching onto Harrison from behind.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," Harrison teased lightly, Tom grunting before nuzzling into his shoulder.  
Every now and then Tom would take a nap and wake up still sleepy. He'd then go in search of and cling to the closest form of body heat. In this case it happened to be Harrison. Not that the blond minded of course. He was used to his friend being tired and clingy, having made meals on more than one occasion with a human backpack.

"C'mon Spider-monkey, foods ready," Harrison said as he turned off the oven and cut their sandwiches in half.  
Tom reluctantly let go of Harrison, immediately missing his warmth, and took the sandwich offered to him.  
"Thank you," he smiled.  
"No problem sleepy," Harrison teased lightly with a smile, leading them back to the living room.  
The of them sat on the couch, kicked off their trousers and watched The Never Ending Story: The Next Chapter while they ate.  
"Man, I forgot how nostalgic this was," Tom said a few minutes later, wrapped up in the blanket.  
"Me too," Harrison agreed.  
He and Tom needed to talk about the kiss. Sure they enjoyed it, but did Tom really feel that way was about him.  
"Hey Tom, can we talk?" He asked.  
"Sure," Tom said, turning towards Harrison and giving his friend his full attention.

Harrison turned to give Tom his attention, licking his lips nervously before speaking.  
"It's about what happened at the lake," he began.  
"You - you mean the kiss?" Tom asked, sounding about as nervous as Harrison felt.  
"Yeah," the blond replied, taking a deep breath, "look Tom. I like you. As in like you more than a friend. I have for a while now and I've wanted to let you know somehow ever since you got back. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment and today at the lake, it seemed like that moment. I know you kissed me back but sometimes people get caught in it and-"  
"Harrison," Tom cut him off, blue eyes meeting brown, "I really like you too."  
"Y – you do?"  
Tom nodded with a small smile, "Haz, I've felt like it for a while now. At first I thought it was because I missed you, but I realised it was stronger than that. Over the past what, four days those feelings have only grown stronger. As for the kiss I wasn't just caught up in the moment, I really wanted to kiss you too."

Harrison was silent for a few moments as the confession he'd just heard sank in. A smile grew on his face, Tom matching it before their lips were pressed together. Without a second thought Tom shifted so he was straddling Harrison's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. The blond reached blindly for the remote and turned the tv off, hands sliding up Tom's soft thighs to rest on his hips.

The two got lost in the feel of one another's lips as the kisses got deeper until the boys were making out, tongues fighting for dominance and tasting one another. Harrison let his hands slip under Tom's t-shirt and slowly trailed them up. The shirt went with them and Tom pulled back long enough for the shirt to be pulled over his head and thrown somewhere before they lip locked again.  
Without breaking the kiss Harrison secured his arms around Tom and stood up, carrying them back to his room and laying Tom on the bed. Harrison hovered over him and chuckled when he was pulled into another kiss. The blond sat back and pulled his shirt off, manoeuvring them under the blankets. The two lay on their sides facing one and locked lips again. Tom hooked a leg over Harrison's waist as he pressed closer, the blond gently stroking his thigh.

As the minutes ticked by the kisses got softer and slower until the two were just lazily pressing their lips together. Tom shifted and tucked his head under Harrison's chin, so he was cuddled into his chest. Harrison wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed the top of his softly.  
The two of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. Let me kiss you

A soft smattering of rain hit the window outside, gently bringing Harrison to consciousness. He sapped some more warmth from the chest he was cuddled into before rolling onto his back and stretching. Harrison let his eyes flutter open and felt a smile overtake his face when he remembered what happened yesterday. Harrison looked to the side of him and positively melted.  
Tom was laying on his back with a shirt that was too big for him, Harrison's shirt to be exact, and his hair all messy. The brunettes mouth was slightly open as he let out little kitten snores, head turned towards Harrison.  
Carefully reaching over to grab his phone Harrison took a picture of the sleeping male, smiling when he didn't wake up despite the sound being on.  
The blond put his phone back before propping his head up on his hand and looking down at Tom. He ran a gentle finger down the other males nose, a small brief smile crossing the others face. With a smile of his own Harrison continued to lightly trace Tom’s face. Starting at Tom's forehead the blond gently stroked across it, moving some hair out of the way. His fingers trailed down over the soft skin of the other male’s cheek until it traced his jawline. Fingers trailed over Tom’s chin, the backs of said fingers stroking back up his cheek. Tom mumbled incoherently making Harrison chuckle lightly. The blond gently ran his thumb over the brunettes bottom lip before he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Harrison,” Tom mumbled, the blond looking down at him to see his eyelids flutter.  
“Wakey, wakey,” Harrison cooed cupping Tom’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb.  
The brunettes eyes fluttered open and Harrison found himself gazing into pools of chocolate.  
“Morning,” He greeted softly with a smile.  
“Morning,” Tom greeted back with a lazy smile as he gazed up at him, blue eyes immediately pulling him in.  
“Can I kiss you?” Harrison asked, leaning in when Tom nodded.  
Just like the first time fireworks exploded behind Harrison’s eyes as electricity jumped between lips, he never wanted to stop kissing Tom if they always felt like this.  
“Wow,” Tom breathed out when they pulled away.  
“Yeah,” Harrison agreed, yelping when Tom suddenly flipped them.  
The brunette hovered over him with a grin.  
“Can I kiss you again?” Tom asked.  
Harrison nodded and smiled into the kiss, hand tangling in the other males hair. As the kiss started getting deeper Harrison trailed his hands down to Tom’s hips and attacked them. The brunette fell to his side which just gave Harrison better access. 

“C’mere,” the blond growled playfully, grabbing Tom around the waist as he tried to squirm away. He pulled him closer and blew a raspberry on his neck that made the brunette squeal before dissolving into more laughter.  
After a few more moments Harrison stopped his assault and smiled as he waited for Tom to catch his breath.  
“You’re an arsehole,” Tom said with a small giggle.  
“Yeah, but I’m your asshole,” Harrison said, laying Tom on his back and kissing him softly, “right c’mon you let’s go out for breakfast.”  
Tom groaned playfully and let the blond pull him out of bed, laughing when Harrison tossed him over his shoulder. 

After a few more minutes of being idiots and Harrison stealing more kisses the boys were dressed and ready.  
"So where are we going?" Tom asked.  
"We're gonna have some breakfast at our favourite café and then how about we go for a walk in the park?" Harrison replied with a smile.  
"Sounds good," Tom smiled as they headed for the door, "wait one more kiss."  
With a chuckle Harrison walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the brunette closer. Harrison pressed their lips together softly. He felt his heart skip a bean when Tom smiled into it and wrapped his arms around his neck. After a few moments they pulled back and the blond gently bumped their noses together making Tom giggle.  
"God your adorable," Harrison said making the other blush with a smile, "c'mon let's go."  
With that the two of them headed out.

A few minutes later the boys arrived at their favourite café and were seated by a window, taking a minute to check the menu before ordering.  
"I don't think we'll be getting much sun today," Tom said, noticing how overcast the sky was.  
"It was raining a little this morning," Harrison said looking at the sky before looking at Tom.  
"What?" Tom asked with a slightly confused smile, feeling Harrison's eyes on him.  
"Nothing, something beautiful caught by eye is all," he said, smile forming as Tom's cheeks turned pink.  
"Harrison," he said with a soft playful whine.  
Harrison chuckled but it was true. Since the start of his feelings Harrison had only ever seen Tom as beautiful.  
"Here's your food boys," the waitress said as she placed their plates down.  
"Thank you," Harrison smiled.  
"Thanks," Tom smiled, a pink tint to his cheeks.  
With a smile she headed off and left them to eat.  
Harrison flashed Tom a smile and took a bite of his sausage sandwich.  
"Oh my god this is good," he said with small moan.  
"Did you just have a mini foodgasm?" The brunette asked in slight disbelief.  
"Trust me Tom, you try some of your pancakes and you'll have one too," Harrison said.  
With a small smile and shake of his head, Tom ate a piece of his pancake.  
"Oh my god," he moaned slightly, "that's amazing."  
"Told ya," Harrison winked, hiding his smile by taking another bite of his sandwich.  
Tom felt his cheeks heat up and averted his gaze with a bashful smile on his face.

After the boys were done and the food was paid for, they drove to the nearest park and went for a walk.  
"So since it's your birthday tomorrow," Harrison started, hand brushing Tom's gently, "what do you wanna do?"  
"I never really thought about it," Tom said, feeling his and Harrison's fingers entwine, "but I'll be happy as long as I’m with you."  
Harrison smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze, the brunette smiling at him shyly.  
"Okay question," Tom said stepping closer to the blond a few moments later, "when uh when did you first realize you had feelings for me?"  
"Since you started filming Homecoming," Harrison said, a small blush on his cheeks.  
"R-really?" Tom asked, smiling shyly when Harrison nodded.  
"What about you?" The blond asked.  
"Same time," Tom replied.  
The two smiled at one another and Harrison tugged Tom even closer to him.

The two continued walking through the park, their hands swinging between them gently. The park was pretty much empty, so the boys didn't feel too awkward holding hands. Not that they really cared what anyone thought anyway. Harrison looked up as the sky went dark and saw grey clouds gather, that usually meant rain. The blond decided to ignore it for now and focus on what Tom was saying.  
The brunette was passionately describing a film he'd watched when he had a few hours break during filming his own movie. Harrison couldn't help but stare at him. He loved the way Tom's eyes lit up and they he used his hands to tell the story. The brunette also seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet and practically vibrate with excitement. Harrison felt himself fall in love with the absolutely beautiful human in front of him, a soft smile on his lips.

Tom felt eyes on him and turned to see Harrison staring at him with what could only be described as a lovesick puppy expression.  
"What?" Tom asked, a small slightly confused smile on his face.  
Harrison stopped walking and pulled him close, free hand cupping the brunettes cheek as he kissed him passionately.  
Tom made a small noise of surprise before melting into the kiss, his free hand gripping the front of Harrison's shirt. The boys pressed themselves closer to the other as Harrison's hand gently tangled in Tom's hair.  
That's when the heavens opened.

The two jumped apart as they were soaked almost instantly. Harrison started running and led Tom back to the car. The two quickly got in and just sat there for a few moments as they caught their breaths. They looked over at one another and burst out laughing, Harrison leaning over to kiss Tom softly. The brunette wasted no time kissing back and smiling when they pulled away.  
"Let's get home and into warm dry clothes before we freeze or catch colds," Harrison said.  
"Sounds like a plan," Tom agreed.

The two got home and got into the house as quickly as possible. As soon as the door was locked the two looked at one another and laughed again. Harrison stepped forward and cupped Tom's cheeks, kissing him softly and gently pressing him against the door. Tom wasted no time kissing back as he and Harrison somehow lost their shoes and socks. The blond smiled into the kiss and let his hands sneak up Tom’s shirt to lightly tickle his hips.  
Tom started to giggle and squirm instantly.  
As a result Harrison tickled him more causing Tom to wiggle right out of his t-shirt before he took off running.  
With a laugh Harrison followed.

As they ran the two of them stripped off their clothes, leaving them in a wet trail.  
Harrison, who had a little speed on Tom, caught up to him quickly and grabbed his arm. Tom turned and jumped at the blond who caught him in his arms and pressed him against the nearest wall.  
Their lips locked together but didn't stay that way with how giggly the two were.  
"We should really shower," Harrison whispered, his forehead against Tom's.  
"Yeah we should," Tom agreed with a small yelp when Harrison stepped away from the wall, the brunette still securely in his arms.  
Harrison headed towards the bathroom, making sure to grab two fluffy towels on the way.

Tom sighed happily as he steeped under the warm spray first, smiling when Harrison wrapped his arms around him from behind and dropped a small kiss on his shoulder. Tom leant his head back to rest on Harrison’s shoulder and the two of them just stood there letting the water warm them up.  
After a few minutes Harrison pulled back and grabbed Tom’s shampoo and squeezed some into his hand before rubbing it into his hair, the smaller male almost purring when Harrison’s nails gently massaged his scalp.  
“That feel nice sweetheart?” Harrison asked with a smile in his voice.  
“Yeah,” Tom sighed happily, leaning back into the touch with a small blush at the pet name.  
Harrison let out a soft chuckle and pressed another soft kiss to his shoulder before rinsing the shampoo out. Tom turned around and smiled at the blond before grabbing the shampoo and rubbed into his hair.  
“How’s that feel?” Tom asked amused, seeing Harrison close his eyes with a smile.  
“Feels good,” Harrison replied, biting his lip when Tom scratched his scalp.  
The brunette couldn’t help but smile and bumped his nose with Harrison’s before washing the shampoo from his hair. 

The two boys then took their time to wash themselves while constantly stealing little kisses from one another. When they finally got out they headed back to their rooms to get dressed.  
Harrison put on a blue hoodie and joggers before starting to dry his hair, smiling when Tom walked in dressed in joggers and his grey hoodie. He smiled wider when Tom sat on his lap and took over with drying his hair. The blond let him get on with it and rest his hands on the others hips, squeezing teasingly to hear Tom giggle and make him squirm a little.  
“Can we go to the cinema tomorrow?” Tom asked after a few minutes, resting his arms around Harrison’s shoulders.  
“Of course?” Harrison asked taking Tom’s towel, and gently drying his hair, “what do you wanna see?”  
“I dunno, we’ll have to see if anything good is actually on.”  
“Good idea,” Harrison smiled as he finished drying his hair and dropped the towel to the floor.  
“What?” Tom whispered, noticing Harrison staring up at him.  
“You look so good in my hoodie,” he said hooking a finger in the collar and pulling Tom in for a kiss.

Tom couldn't help but smile into the kiss as his arms tightened a little around Harrison's neck.  
He'd fantasised about kissing his best friend and confessing how he felt for ages, now here he was sitting on Harrison's lap and making out with him. Not to mention he was in his favourite hoodie.  
"I'm gonna spoil you rotten tomorrow," Harrison spoke against his lips, a pleasant shiver made its way down Tom's spine at those words.  
But it was true.  
Harrison planned on spoiling his boy tomorrow, it was Tom’s birthday, so he was allowed. He planned on making it a birthday Tom would never forget.  
After a few minutes Harrison pulled back and rest their foreheads together.  
"Wanna cuddle and watch a movie before bed?" He asked softly.  
"I'd love too," Tom smiled, yelping slightly when Harrison stood with him in his arms.

Minutes later the two of them were under a blanket watching 10 things I hate about you. Tom was cuddled into Harrison's side, the blonds arm wrapped around him.  
"Are there ten things you hate about me?" Tom asked.  
"What? Why would you think that?" Harrison asked.  
"Cause there's ten things she hates about him," Tom said gesturing to the screen, "well in the end."  
"Well I don't hate you. But I can you ten things I love about you," the blond replied, looking at him.  
"What are they?" Tom asked, looking up at Harrison.  
"Well I love how fluffy your hair is and I love your laugh," he said, gently brushing the curls off of his forehead, "I love the way you snore like a kitten and giggle at my crappy jokes.  
"I love the way your eyelashes rest on your cheeks when you sleep and the way you curl up to me. I love your cheeks, lips and how gorgeous you always look. But what I love about you most is your eyes. I love getting lost in them and watching them light up in excitement when you talk about something you’re passionate about."  
Tom smiled with tears in his eyes. The feeling of pure love and adoration that flooded through him at Harrison's words was indescribable.  
Tom shifted and hugged him tightly with a small sniff.  
"It's okay Tommo, it's okay," Harrison soothed hugging him close, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

After a few minutes Tom pulled back enough to look at Harrison, getting lost in the pure blue of his eyes.  
"Hey," the blond smiled, breath ghosting over Tom's lips.  
"Hey," Tom smiled back, breath ghosting Harrison's lips, "will you be my boyfriend?"  
"I'd love to be your boyfriend," Harrison grinned, chuckling slightly as Tom pressed their lips together.  
With a smile Tom snuggled back into Harrison's side, a kiss placed on top of his head.

Ten minutes later the human octopus that was Harrison's boyfriend crawled into and curled up on his lap. Harrison shook his head fondly, wrapping his arms around Tom and holding him close. The brunette tucked his head under the other males chin before settling down and becoming a deadweight.  
Harrison kissed the top of Tom's head and turned off the tv, deciding they might as well go to bed. He gently hooked one arm underneath Tom’s legs and stood making sure not to jostle him. The blond smiled at the bundle in his arms and headed to his bedroom. 

Harrison gently removed the grey hoodie before tucking Tom under the blanket, shedding the hoodie he wore before crawling under the blankets himself.  
Tom wasted no time becoming an octopus and snuggling up to Harrison with his head on his chest. Smiling Harrison wrapped his arms around his man, kissed his forehead and closed his eyes with a smile.

Tomorrow he was gonna spoil his boyfriend rotten.


	7. Chocolate Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the entire thing and took way longer than it should have.  
> Who knew you could procrastinate on a chapter so much??
> 
> Anyway please lemme know what you think and I hope you enjoy :3

Tom woke up the next morning and stretched his arm out in search of the warm body next him. His eyes opened when he was met with cold sheets.  
"Haz?" Tom called sleepily as he sat up.  
Just them Harrison walked in with a tray.  
"Oh hey you're up," he smiled, walking over.  
"Yeah, what's with the tray?" Tom asked, happy to see his boyfriend.  
Boyfriend.  
He felt butterflies just thinking about Harrison and him like that.  
"Well it's your birthday so I made you breakfast," Harrison said with a grin, setting the tray on Tom's legs, "Happy Birthday gorgeous."  
Harrison pressed a soft kiss to Tom's lips before heading over to the wardrobe, pulling out a birthday bag and sitting next to Tom.

"So I looked at cinema times earlier," he said as Tom ate, "there's Sonic at ten or Labyrinth at ten thirty."  
"Can we go see Labyrinth?" Tom asked, finishing his orange juice.  
"It's your birthday gorgeous," Harrison smiled.  
"Labyrinth is it then," Tom grinned, placing the tray on the bedside table, "thank you for that by the way."  
"Told you I was gonna spoil you and this is your present from me," with that Harrison put the bag on his boyfriends lap and kissed the side of his head.  
Tom blushed lightly with a smile at the affection as he began to open his presents.  
He ended up with Anthony Horowitz: Horowitz Horror book, a Spider-Man funkopop, science pun t-shirt and fruits basket anime. Tom then opened up his card and smiled. On the front of it was Spider-Man with the text Happy Birthday Hero. The message inside make him tear up a little.

Tom,  
Since the day I met you I knew we would be friends, and I’m so happy we are.  
We’ve been through so much together and I’m beyond proud of you with all the hard work you’ve done and continue to do. And I’m happy I got to be there for the ride.  
I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you  
Happy Birthday darling  
Love,  
Harrison x

"Hey," Harrison said softly, bringing Tom back to reality, "you okay?"  
"Yeah," Tom said as he wiped away his tears and smiled at Harrison, "thank you."  
"Always," Harrison smiled, kissing him softly.  
“We should really get going,” Tom said against Harrison’s lips.  
“In a bit,” Harrison smiled, pressing their lips back together causing Tom to smile.  
After a few minutes the two finally pulled away and got out of bed to change, Tom stealing one of Harrison’s shirts before grabbing jeans from his room. Harrison smiled and picked up the discarded clothes from last night and put them in the washing machine.  
“Hey,” Tom smiled, appearing beside Harrison moments later.  
“Hey baby, you ready to go?”  
At Tom’s nod Harrison smiled, grabbed his hand, and headed to the car. 

The two arrived at the local cinema and walked inside to see it was almost empty with only a few people getting snacks and drinks. The two headed over to the counter and got their tickets before heading over to the concessions.  
“So what you hungry for birthday boy?” Harrison asked.  
“You mean apart from you?” Tom asked in hopes to make Harrison blush.  
The blond however grinned and winked at him making the brunette blush instead.  
“What’s my limit?” Tom asked, with a shy smile.  
“You don’t have one,” the blond said, entwining their hands and squeezing lightly, “I told you I was going to spoil you, and I meant it.”  
Tom smiled and pecked his cheek before picking out some sweets, a drink and popcorn. Harrison got his own drink and they headed to their screen number to take their seats, noticing they were the only ones there before the lights went down.  
Halfway through the movie Tom slipped his hand in Harrison’s and lay his head on his shoulder. The blond smiled and kissed the top of Tom’s head and gently rest his head on Tom’s, staying that way for the rest of the movie.

"Where we going after this?" Tom asked as the credits rolled, moving to sit on Harrison's lap.  
"It's your birthday baby," Harrison reminded him, thumb rubbing where it was resting on the brunettes leg.  
"Can we go home for a bit?" Tom asked, curling against Harrison's chest with his head on his shoulder.  
"Sure we can sweetheart, wanna get some lunch first though?" Harrison asked softly, subconsciously rocking his boyfriend.  
"Yes please," the brunette said.  
"C'mon then bub," Harrison said waiting until Tom got off his lap, grabbing his hand and walking out with him.  
The two of them walked out of the cinema and to the nearest café to order some lunch.

"So I was thinking," Harrison said as they waited for their food, "how would you feel about going out for dinner tonight?"  
"Where would we go?" Tom asked, with an excited smile.  
"That's a secret," Harrison replied with a wink.  
"Haz," Tom whined playfully.  
"Tom," Haz countered playfully with a grin, pulling a chuckle from the brunette.  
A waitress walked over with their food and gave them a smile before walking off.  
"Can we still go home for a bit?" Tom asked, unknowingly using his puppy dog eyes.  
"You know I can't say no to those eyes," Harrison smiled, Tom smiling back as he took a bite of his food.

It was true what the blond said about his boyfriends eyes. Not only were they the most gorgeous brown Harrison had ever seen but Tom tended to use puppy eyes. Sometimes it was intentional and when Tom really wanted something. But a lot of times it was unintentional and damn if seeing those big doe eyes didn't make Harrison feel weak at the knees.  
Tom felt eyes on his and looked to see Harrison smiling softly with a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
"What?" Tom asked.  
"Hm?" Harrison asked as he came back to reality, realising he'd been staring at him, "sorry. I was just thinking how I love your eyes."  
Tom blushed and ducked his head, Harrison smiling with his own flushed cheeks.

After their lunch the boys headed back to the car and drove home, singing along to the radio as they did. They pulled into the drive and Harrison killed the engine looking over at Tom with a smile.  
"You've been smiling all day," Tom said, smiling back at him, "Can you tell me why?"  
"Tell me why," Harrison sang in answer with a cheeky smile, making Tom giggle.  
"Ain't nothing but a heartache," Tom sang back.  
"Tell me why."  
"Ain't nothing but a mistake."  
"Tell me why."  
"I never wanna hear you say."  
"I want it that way," they both finished, laughing at one another, Harrison leant forward and pressed his lips to Tom's.  
The two of them pulled back with smiles and headed to the front door.

Once inside the boys went to their rooms to change into shorts. Once Tom was done he couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't quite believe he was dating his best friend, let alone kissing and making out with him. Not to mention stealing his clothes cause they made him feel small and cute.  
Smiling Tom headed to the bathroom before finding Harrison on his laptop in the living room.  
"What're you doing?" Tom asked as he sat beside the blond.  
"I have just finished booking us a table at the place I'm taking you too for dinner tonight," Harrison replied smiling at him, “its super casual.”  
Tom smiled back before biting his lip. The brunette got to his knees and gently closed Harrison's laptop to move it to the coffee table. He then straddled the blonds legs, so he was facing him, arms resting around his shoulders as Harrison's hands came to rest on his hips.  
"You never told me what you kept smiling about today," Tom said softly.  
Harrison simply smiled for the umpteenth time that day and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Tom's neck.  
"I'm smiling because of someone special," he said, kissing the other side of Tom's neck.  
"Who?" Tom asked, feeling a little breathless from the kisses.  
Somehow Harrison was getting his sweet-spot and Tom was glad he was sitting with how weak he felt at the knees.  
Harrison sat back to look at him properly.  
"You."  
Tom felt himself fall in love all over again as he pressed their lips together. 

Harrison snuck his hands under Tom’s shirt and ran them up and down his sides, smiling as his boyfriend squirmed and giggled against his lips. They rest their foreheads together and smiled.  
“I love you,” Harrison whispered, heart jumping slightly when Tom pulled back to look at him properly, “you don’t have to mphf-”  
Tom cut Harrison off by pressing his lips back to his.  
“I love you too,” Tom replied.  
Harrison smiled and put his hand on the back of Tom’s head, pulling him back in for a kiss. 

The kisses got deeper and hotter until the two were making out, Tom’s arms tightening slightly around Harrison’s neck. That was when Harrison realised Tom’s hips started to move on their own. Tom didn’t seem to realise he was grinding his hips until they rubbed against Harrison’s making both boys gasp softly.  
This only seemed to spur Tom on, as he ground their hips together over and over as he continued making out with Harrison, the other males hands on his hips to keep him in place without stopping him.  
Tom kept his hips grinding in a steady rhythm as they kissed, gasping into Harrison’s mouth when the blond experimentally ground his up. With a grin Harrison did it again. “Harrison,” Tom gasped, grounding his hips harder.  
“Tom,” Harrison gasped, gripping his hips tighter.  
The kisses got hotter once again and the two picked up the pace, panting and moaning against one another's lips. The sensation and heat in their lower stomachs kept building.  
It wasn't long before they both groaned as their hips shuddered, Tom slumped with his head on Harrison's shoulder as they caught their breath. The blonds arms holding him close.

"Fuck," Harrison said after a few minutes, letting out a chuckle.  
Tom couldn't help but join in and lifted his head to look at Harrison, a flush dusting his cheeks.  
"You’re adorable," Harrison said softly, gently cupping Tom's cheek and stroking it with his thumb.  
Tom leaned into the touch and looked at Harrison. His facial expression was soft, and he looked almost like a puppy, eyes full of unadulterated love and warmth.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love to too," Harrison whispered back kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend when he cuddled into him and hid his face in his neck.  
"We should get ready to go to dinner soon," Harrison spoke softly after a few minutes silence, running his fingers through Tom's hair.  
"We need to clean up first," Tom replied, breath tickling Harrison's neck, "but I don't wanna move cause your comfy."  
"I know baby," Harrison smiled kissing the top of his head, "but my boxers are feeling kinda gross right now."  
"Sorry," Tom flushed sitting up so he could see the blond better.  
"Don't apologise, that felt amazing," Harrison said with a small flush of his own, "but I think we both need to clean up."  
With that Harrison made sure Tom was securely in his arms before standing, the brunette giggling when his boyfriend blew a raspberry on his neck as they walked.

After cleaning up the boys got changed for their date and met in the living room.  
"Wow," Harrison breathed.  
Tom stood there in his jeans that were ripped at the knees, black converse and a blue t-shirt. To anyone else Tom looked like he was wearing a nice outfit, to Harrison he looked beautiful and made him fall in love all over again.  
"Uh hey," the brunette greeted with a blush, rubbing that back of his neck.  
"You look beautiful," Harrison said with a smile.  
"Thanks," Tom replied with a shy smile, "so do you."  
Harrison himself was wearing dark jeans, black converse and a red t-shirt.  
"Thanks," he said with a smile, kissing Tom softly, "you ready to go?"  
"Ready when you are," Tom grinned, taking Harrison's hand in his.  
With a smile they headed off.

The restaurant they arrived at had the perfect lighting and a calm relaxed atmosphere. There was a small stage where a local band was setting up with booths and tables filling the space around it. The bar stood on the other side of the stage with the doors to the kitchen on the other side of the bar, the toilet at the far end of the restaurant. The chairs around the tables were mismatched colours that just added to its charm.  
Harrison walked with Tom through the front doors and smiled at the woman there.  
"Hi table for two under Osterfield," he said, heart fluttering at the thought of him and Tom both being Osterfield’s.  
"Right this way please sir," the woman smiled pleasantly and led them over to a small table that gave them a good view of the stage but wasn't too close.  
Harrison pulled out Tom's chair, making the other male blush.  
"Here are your menus and your server will be with you shortly," the woman smiled, handing over two menus before leaving them to it.

"How'd you even find this place?" Tom asked after they ordered.  
"Uh after we came home from your first Spider-Man press tour. We came home and one night I looked up casual restaurants, in case you and me ever happened, and I found this place. I thought it would be nice for our first dinner date as a couple," Harrison explain with a small flush.  
"Well I love it," Tom said with a soft smile, holding Harrison's hand on the table, "and I'm glad I'm here with you."  
"Me too," Harrison said with a soft smile of his own, his love for Tom shining through.  
"Here you are boys," the waitress said as she placed their meals and drinks on the table, walking off with a smile after the boys thanked her.

As the two ate they talked and laughed with the band softly playing cover songs in the background. As the night drew on Tom shifted his chair around to cuddle into Harrison's side as they watched some people get up and start dancing.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Harrison asked Tom after a few minutes.  
"Haz you know I have two left feet," Tom said.  
"Tom you took dance and starred in Billy Elliot," Harrison reminded him with a hint of a smile, "I think you'll be okay, and it's just one dance. Please?"  
"Okay, just one," Tom said always unable to say no to Harrison, giggling when said male whooped and pulled him to the floor.

As soon as the boys got to the floor Harrison pulled Tom close, one arm around his waist and his hand holding Tom's. The brunette put his free hand on Harrison's shoulder, and they started to sway softly.  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me," Harrison sang softly with a smile.  
On the next line Harrison gently dipped Tom causing him to laugh, ending up nose to nose when he was upright.  
Tom moved his arms, so they were resting on Harrison's shoulders. Harrison slipped his arms around Tom's waist, linking his fingers together at the small of his back.  
"Hey," Tom whispered.  
"Hey," Harrison whispered back.  
A few moments later the music picked up and the two grinned at one another, Harrison pulling back just enough to grab Tom's hand and spin him. The brunette laughed and to Harrison it was the best sound in the world, he'd always loved Tom’s laugh. It was so carefree and happy that he never wanted to go a day without hearing it.  
With that thought in mind Harrison spun Tom in, out, then brought him back in only to dip him smiling at Tom's laugh. The blond righted him again and got lost in pools of chocolate with how close their faces were.  
Hesitating only slightly Harrison leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Something in the air shifted.  
The music and world around them faded away, leaving just the two of them with their arms wrapped around one another and their bodies pressed flushed together. Harrison had his arms wrapped around Tom’s waist and felt Tom’s arms snake around his neck.  
After a few moments Harrison pulled away slowly and the world came rushing back.  
He rest his forehead against Tom's as he caught his breath.  
"I fucking love you," he whispered.  
"I fucking love you too," Tom whispered back.

The two didn't remember the ride home but Tom pulled Harrison close at the same the blond pushed him against the door. The kiss was hot and almost desperate causing Harrison to moan, hands trailing down to Tom's thighs and lifting him up. Tom wrapped his legs around Harrison's waist and arms around his neck, the blond pressing their bodies flush together.  
Harrison kissed along Tom's jaw and down to his neck, Tom biting his lip and tangling a hand in Harrison's hair as he sucked on his sweet spot.  
"Harrison fuck me," Tom gasped as the blond nibbled on his neck.  
"I don't wanna fuck you," Harrison said as he kissed back up to Tom's ear to whisper, "I wanna make love to you."  
The blond gently grazed his teeth over Tom's earlobe, feeling the shiver that went through him.  
"Harrison," Tom breathed, causing said male to look at him, "make love to me."  
"You sure?"  
Tom nodded and Harrison smiled.  
"C'mere baby."  
With that he pressed their lips together.

Their next kiss was sweeter, all the love the two had for one another was poured into it. Harrison couldn't help but smile as he pulled away from the wall with Tom securely in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed.  
Somehow they’d lost their shoes along the way.  
Harrison pulled back and hovered over Tom, smiling down at him.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Tom replied smiling as Harrison surged down to kiss him again, hands tangling in his hair.

Harrison kissed along Tom's jaw and down his neck as one hand sneaked under his shirt. As Harrison sucked and licked Tom’s sweet spot his hand trailed up and down Tom's abs, the brunette gasping and arching his back making Harrison smile.  
The blond moved to lightly nibble on Tom's collar bone.  
"Harrison," Tom moaned hands tightening in his hair, whining when Harrison's licked a strip up his neck.  
"You alright?" Harrison asked softly.  
Tom nodded with flushed cheeks.  
With a smile Harrison trailed both of his hands up Tom’s sides taking his shirt with it, making the other male sit up to help remove it. The blond threw the shirt to the floor before stripping his own and connecting his lips with Tom’s again and gently laying the brunette down.  
Harrison kissed along Tom’s jaw and down his neck continuing down his body, making him moan when he gave his nipples a quick suck. Grinning Harrison continued down over his abs and kissed along Tom’s waistband to tease him.  
“Haz,” Tom panted, causing the blond to crawl back up and rest their foreheads together.  
“I got you baby,” Harrison reassured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “hips up.”  
Tom lifted his hips and Harrison quickly popped the button and pulled down the zip, sliding the jeans over Tom’s butt before he moved to slide them down and off his legs. 

“Yours too,” Tom whined, tugging on Harrison’s jeans making the blond smile and wriggle out of them.  
With a smile their lips met in a fiery kiss and Harrison teased the waistband of Tom’s boxers with his finger.  
“You’re such a tease,” Tom said against his lips.  
“All part of my charm darlin’,” Harrison smiled making Tom giggle and pull him back in for another kiss.  
After a few moments Harrison pulled back gently pulling Tom’s bottom lip with his teeth. The blond watched as his boyfriend flushed before sliding down, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Toms boxers, and slowly pulled them down and off. Harrison let his hands trace the brunettes soft thighs before resting his legs on his shoulders kissing and nipping at the thighs.  
“Haz,” Tom moaned, thighs trembling slightly under his boyfriends touch.  
Harrison kept kissing upwards before taking Tom in his mouth, receiving a gasp and hand in his hair.  
He smiled internally and held Tom’s hips down as he enjoyed the gasps and moan he was pulling from the other male’s mouth. 

Not wanting Tom to come undone too soon, Harrison let go and looked at Tom’s flushed face.  
“You okay?” He asked, receiving a nod, “ready?”  
Receiving another nod Harrison slid off his own boxers and leaned over to pull out lube and a condom. He lubed up two of his fingers and used them to lube Tom up a little before slowly pushing a finger in.  
“Harrison,” Tom gasped, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other grabbed Harrison’s shoulder.  
“I got you gorgeous,” Harrison reassured, kissing Tom’s forehead as he slowly moved his finger before adding another and curling them.  
Tom cried out as Harrison moved them gently and his brown eyes met with blue, their lips meeting as Harrison removed his fingers.  
“You sure?” He asked.  
“Please,” Tom moaned, watching as Harrison rolled the condom on and lined himself up.  
“Say if you wanna stop,” he reminded waiting for Tom’s nod before he slowly began to push in, both of them groaning. 

Once he was all the way in Harrison peppered his boyfriends face with soft kisses, Tom wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders.  
“You can move now,” Tom said breathlessly.  
With a nod of his own Harrison slowly pulled out and pushed back in making them both gasp.  
After a few moments Harrison started to move at a steady rhythm, both of them panting and letting out small moans.  
“F – faster,” Tom panted, letting out a moan when Harrison picked up speed and attacked his neck with his lips. The brunette wrapped a leg around his boyfriends waist and gripped his shoulders tighter.  
Harrison now having better access sped up even more and grazed his teeth over Tom’s earlobe, the brunette throwing his head back with a loud moan.  
“Oh fuck,” Tom cried as Harrison hit his prostate.  
The blond hitched Tom’s other leg up around his waist, angled his hips slightly and thrust again.  
He hit the same spot and felt Tom’s grip tighten as he moaned again.  
Harrison went faster and faster, feeling himself get close to an orgasm.  
“Haz I’m, huh, I’m close,” Tom moaned.  
“Me too,” Harrison moaned back, “fuck Tommy.”  
“Haz!”  
“Tom!”  
Both boys cried out as they orgasmed, Tom’s nails scraping down Harrison’s back that pushed him over further.  
Their hips shuddered as they rode out their highs before Harrison collapsed over Tom and the two of them lay there catching their breaths. 

“Fuck,” Harrison breathed out a few minutes later, kissing Tom’s shoulder before looking at the brunette, “you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Tom nodded, with a slightly loopy smile, “holy crap.”  
“Happy Birthday Tommo,” Harrison said with a slightly loopy grin of his own making Tom giggle, both smiling into the soft kiss they shared.  
“Best birthday ever,” Tom said against Harrisons lips, kissing back to prolong the sweet moment.  
“We should really get cleaned up,” Harrison said when they finally pulled away.  
“I don’t think I can move,” Tom said.  
“Don’t worry gorgeous,” Harrison kissed his nose, “I got this.”  
With that Harrison gently pulled out, not missing the was Tom shuddered slightly, and threw the condom away before going to the bathroom and wetting a face cloth. He came back and gently cleaned the cum off of himself and Tom before actually using the bathroom, helping Tom stand and walk when he said he needed to go too. 

Soon the two were under the warm covers and Tom was curled against Harrison with his head on his chest. The blond kissed the top of his head and traced mindless patterns on his back, the both of them slowly dropping off to sleep.  
“Hey Haz,” Tom mumbled as he snuggled closer, his one leg resting between Harrison’s.  
“Yeah gorgeous?” The blond replied.  
“Thank you for an amazing birthday.”  
“Anything for my boy,” Harrison said, holding Tom a little tighter.  
“I love you,” Tom whispered.  
“I love you too,” Harrison whispered back. 

Between one breath and the next, both boys fell asleep with soft, content smiles on their faces.


	8. Just us two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.  
> Fluff and spice.  
> Hope you enjoy :3 
> 
> I'm sorry it's not as long as the last one but it's like 1am and I'm shattered :(  
> I'll do my best to make the next one longer though :3

Harrison woke up warm.  
Letting his eyes flutter open the blond saw he was spooning his boyfriend and smiled. Harrison pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and the back of his neck, smiling when Tom moaned sleepily and slowly rolled over.  
Sleepy brown eyes and an equally sleepy smile greeted him.  
"Morning," Harrison greeted softly.  
"Morning," Tom mumbled, shifting slightly with a wince, "my arse hurts."  
"Aw I'm sorry Tommo," Harrison said, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead, "will you be okay?"  
"I'll live," Tom smiled, shifting closer so they noses were almost touching, "last night was amazing."  
"It really was," Harrison agreed with a lovesick smile.  
"I wanna do it again."  
"Don't worry baby," Harrison said pulling Tom close by wrapping an arm around his waist, breath ghosting over his lips, "I plan to make love to you again and again and again."  
With each world Harrison inched closer until their lips met in a kiss, both of them smiling happily as they enjoyed the warmth radiating from the other.

Tom tried to pulled back, chuckling when Harrison chased his lips. The blond kept pushing forward gently until Tom was on his back beneath him. The brunette wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Harrison moved along Tom's jaw, down his neck and back up again, leaving soft sweet kisses in his wake.  
"That tickles," Tom giggled lightly, Harrison looking at him with a bright smile.  
"I love you," the blond said.  
"I love you too," Tom replied, kissing him softly, "So what are the plans for today?"  
"Well first things first, I'm running you a nice hot bath," Harrison told him.  
"With bubbles?" Tom asked with a cheeky smile.  
"Lots of bubbles," Harrison chuckled rubbing their noses together, "then we'll think of something else to do."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Tom smiled.  
"You gotta let me go though, if you want me to run you that bath," Harrison said.  
"One more kiss," Tom said, Harrison chuckling as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

When the boys finally pulled away Harrison ran a bath, making sure there were plenty of bubbles and fluffy towels before he went back the bedroom to see Tom sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You okay gorgeous?" Harrison asked.  
"Hurts," Tom said with a small whine, pouting up at Harrison.  
"C'mere," the blond said with a small smile, walking over and lifting his boyfriend into his arms to carry him to the bathroom.  
"Aw lavender? Babe you shouldn't have," Tom joke lightly as the soft scent hit his nose, though he really did appreciate it.  
"Anything for my boy," Harrison smiled, kissing the side of his head before gently lowering him into the bathtub.  
Tom let out a sigh as the water instantly soothed the slight pain in backside, feeling warm all the way down to his toes.  
"C'mere here gorgeous," Harrison said softly, gently pulling Tom back to lean against his chest.

"Hey," Tom smiled, turning his head to look up at Harrison.  
"Hey," Harrison smiled, "how's the water?"  
Tom scooped up some of the bubbles and blew them off his hands.  
"Bubbly," the brunette replied, making Harrison chuckle, "and super warm."  
"Good," Harrison smiled kissing his cheek and grabbing his phone.  
"Whatchu doing?" Tom asked.  
"Looking for this," Harrison said as he pushed a button, music spilling from the speaker and filling the small bathroom.  
Tom smiled when he recognised the song as All About Us by He is We, Harrison smiled back and kissed the side of his head.  
“C’mon I want a picture of us,” the blond said.  
“We’re in the bath,” Tom giggled as Harrison held the phone out in front of them.  
“No-one will see it,” the blond reassure pressing a soft kiss to his neck that made Tom giggle.  
They boys took another one of them kissing and one with them just smiling at the camera before Harrison put his phone on the floor.  
“When did you even bring that in?” Tom asked, looking up at his boyfriend.  
“Swiped it as I lifted you up,” the blond answered, wrapping his arms around his boy, “how’s your backside feeling?”  
“It feels okay,” Tom replied, “doesn’t hurt as much now.”  
“I feel so bad,” the blond said.  
“No don’t feel bad, I’m okay and have no regrets,” the brunette smiled up at him.  
“I love you,” Harrison smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“I love you too,” Tom smiled against his lips before kissing him again. 

After about half an hour the water started to get cold, so the boys got out and wrapped fluffy towels around themselves. They both headed back to Harrison's room, the blond turning off his phone and leaving it on the bedside table.  
Today was going to be spent with no-one but his gorgeous boy.  
Tom had just stood up straight after putting on a clean pair of Harrison's boxers, when the blond wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"You’re extra affectionate today," Tom said, giggling when Harrison nuzzled his neck.  
"Mmm cause your intoxicating baby," Harrison mumbled, pressing soft kisses up Tom's neck until he got to his ear, "and your all mine."  
Tom couldn't help the little shiver that went through him and turned around in the blonds arms to kiss him softly. Harrison smiled and pulled Tom closer by his hips, the others arms snaking around his neck. After a few moments Harrison pulled away and gently rest their foreheads together as he swayed softly.  
“I love you,” Harrison whispered.  
“I love you too,” Tom whispered back.  
With a smile Harrison kissed him softly before letting go so they could finish getting changed before heading to the living room. 

The boys set up the Walking Dead on Netflix and Tom snuggled into his boyfriends side, Harrison’s arms wrapped around him to keep him close and warm.  
“If a Zombie breakout ever happened and I got bitten, would you kill me?” Tom asked.  
“Baby they’d never get a chance to get close to bite you,” Harrison replied, meeting his eyes, “I’d kill them before they even had a chance to come near you.”  
“I love you,” he smiled, leaning up to catch Harrison’s lips with his, heart burst with the sheer love it held for his boyfriend.  
“You smell like apples,” Harrison mumbled against his boyfriends lips, Tom giggling in response.  
“Like apples that I wanna eat,” Harrison continued with a grin peppering his boys neck in kisses.  
“Harrison,” the brunet laughed as he fell back onto the couch, Harrison hovering over him with a smile and Tom’s legs on either side of his hips.  
“God you’re beautiful,” Harrison said softly with one hand gently caressing one of his cheeks, the brunet leaning into the touch with a small smile.  
Just then Tom yelped as Harrison’s fingers attacked his sides. 

“You arsehole,” Tom laughed, trying to squirm away.  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth,” Harrison teased, one hand tickling over his boyfriends stomach.  
“Hahaharrison stohohop,” Tom laughed, squealing when Harrison blew a raspberry on his neck before stopping his assault.  
The blond sat back on his heels and gazed down at his boy as he let out small giggles and his eyes danced with laughter, cheeks tinted pink and a huge smile on his face. Harrison felt a soft smile grow on his own face as his hands rest on his boyfriends hips, thumbs gently stroking the skin there.  
Tom had always been beautiful to Harrison, no matter what time of day it was, whether Tom was feeling well or not it didn’t matter. To Harrison he always looked gorgeous. Especially with the smile the brunette was currently wearing on his face.  
“You’re staring,” Tom said softly, bringing Harrison back to reality.  
“That’s because there’s something beautiful to stare at,” He replied with a smile.  
“What’s that?” Tom asked as Harrison leant down.  
“You,” the blond replied, pressing their lips together softly. 

Tom wrapped his arms around Harrisons neck, one hand gently tangling in his hair.  
Harrison pulled back enough to smile at him and kissed his nose before kissing along his jaw and down to his neck.  
“Harrison,” Tom whispered as the blond started to suck and nibble on his sweet spot, making sure the mark was big enough to only be half covered up. He wanted everyone to know his boy was taken and to back off.  
“Possessive much,” Tom teased.  
“Just showing the world that you’re taken,” Harrison replied pressing their lips together, hand sneaking up Tom’s shirt and sliding up the brunette’s body.  
Tom couldn’t help but arch into the touch making Harrison smile for the umpteenth time.  
“Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Harrison teased, feeling a familiar bulge against his thigh a few moments later.  
Tom covered his face as he went red with embarrassment.  
Yes they’d seen each other naked and made love but it was still a little embarrassing for Tom, especially since his member was currently pressing into his boyfriends leg.

“Hey,” Harrison said softly, gently pulling one of Tom’s hands away and kissing it, “it’s okay.”  
“It’s embarrassing and weird,” Tom said.  
“Hey that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about,” Harrison said, gently pulling Tom’s other hand away and lightly pinning them both above his head, “and my boyfriend is the most beautiful guy in the world, and I love him for him. Flaws and all.”  
Tom smiled up at him with tears in his eyes.  
Harrison had always had a way of making him feel better and more confident and comfortable in himself. He’d always loved that about the blond.  
“I love you,” Tom said.  
“I love you too baby,” Harrison smiled leaning down to kiss him softly, letting go of his arms so they could wrap around his neck once again.  
After a few moments Harrison felt Tom shift uncomfortably and pulled back just enough to look at him.  
“Want me to take care of that?” He asked, watching as Tom bit his lip, “It’s okay if you don’t.”  
“Please,” Tom whispered.  
Harrison smiled and gave him another kiss before sliding down, gently pushing Tom’s shirt up to expose his stomach. He teased the waistband of Tom’s boxers with kisses before hooking his fingers in them and pulled them down and off, Tom shivered in anticipation of what was going to happen.  
Harrison put Tom’s legs over his shoulders and left a small trail of nips and licks up the brunettes thighs.  
“Haz,” Tom whined, “p – please.”  
That was all the confirmation Harrison needed, with one last look at his boyfriends flushed face he took him in his mouth. 

Tom gasped and tangled one hand in his boyfriends hair, hips arching off the couch. Harrison grinned and used his hands to hold Tom’s hips down as he bobbed his head up and down.  
It didn’t take long for Tom to become a panting mess with his free hand gripping at his own hair, face contorted in pleasure.  
“Haz!” He moaned as the blond dragged his tongue up the underside of his member.  
Harrison couldn’t help but inwardly smile when he felt Tom’s stomach muscles spasming under his fingertips. The blond then pressed his tongue flat against Tom’s length as he picked up a little speed.  
“A – ah, Harrison!” Tom cried out, hand in his boyfriends hair tightening.  
The blond kept going loving the moans, gasps and whimpers he pulled out of his boy.  
“Haz I’m gonna-” Tom was cut off as a broken moan escaped his lips, his hand tightening more and legs shaking.  
Harrison took it all and sucked the tip before looking at his boyfriend, lips slightly swollen and shiny. Tom’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glassy from pleasure, chest heaving as he did his best to catch his breath. 

“You okay baby?” Harrison asked.  
Instead of replying with words Tom grabbed the back of Harrison’s head and pulled him into a passionate fiery kiss, moaning when he tasted himself on the blond’s tongue.  
Harrison chuckled as he pulled back to rest his forehead against Tom’s with a small string of spit connecting their lips, wiping it away with the bottom of his t-shirt.  
“You okay baby?” Harrison asked again.  
“Yeah,” Tom whispered with a nod, “probably should’ve waited for that bath though.”  
Harrison chuckled and nodded as Tom smiled.  
“Yeah probably.”  
The two lay there for a few minutes before Tom’s stomach growled. 

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Harrison chuckled, kissing him softly before getting off the couch.  
He helped Tom stand on jelly legs and pull his boxers back on.  
“You sure you’re okay gorgeous?” Harrison asked.  
“I think so,” Tom said, yelping slightly when he was lifted into his boyfriends arms.  
“Tell you what,” Harrison said as he carried the brunet to the bedroom and lay him down, “you take a nap and I’ll make dinner okay?”  
With that Harrison tucked Tom in and kissed his forehead, smiling softly when his boys eyes fluttered shut.  
“I love you,” the blond whispered heading to the kitchen. 

Two hours later Tom came too from the smell of food and Harrison’s soft singing voice. With a smile Tom pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen, latching onto his boyfriend from behind and taking in the presence that was Harrison nose nuzzled into his shoulder. His t-shirt had the faint smell of raspberry shampoo and something that purely Harrison. He was warm and made Tom feel safer then he’d ever felt before.  
“Hey baby,” the blond greeted with a smile in his voice, “how you feeling?”  
“Good,” Tom said, “and hungry.”  
“Dinners almost ready gorgeous,” Harrison reassured, finishing up their food with his human backpack of a boyfriend.  
Harrison put the dinner on plates and turned around in his boyfriends arms and cupped his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking the skin as Tom smiled.  
“You’re so cute,” Harrison said, kissing Tom’s forehead, “c’mon let’s eat.”  
With that the two sat down and did just that. 

“Oh my god this is so good,” Tom said, a small moan of appreciation escaping.  
“Glad you like it,” Harrison smiled, “question. Is it better than sex?”  
This made Tom blush and his next words come out as a mumble.  
“Sorry what was that?” The blond teased.  
“The sex with you is better,” Tom whispered, cheeks redder than Harrison had seen in a long time. Deciding to take mercy on him the blond stood and walked over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.  
“I love you,” Harrison said, kissing the top of Toms head.  
“I love you too,” Tom smiled, hiding his face in his boyfriends stomach.  
After a few moments the two pulled back and smiled at one another, sharing a soft kiss before they finished eating. 

After dinner the sky went dark and rain pattered against the window while the boys were curled up watching TV, or at least trying to find something to watch.  
“I give up,” Harrison said turning it off.  
“Early night?” Tom asked sounding hopeful.  
“Sounds like plan,” Harrison replied, laughing as he chased Tom to the bedroom, grabbing him around the waist and spinning them. The laughing and catching eachother’s lips in a kiss. 

Tom turned in Harrison’s arms and gently pushed the blond back and into a sitting position on the bed.  
The blond looked out him confused before Tom took a step back and started to move his hips as he teased taking off his t-shirt. The blond realized he was putting on a strip tease and felt his mouth go dry when Tom gracefully wiggled out of his shirt, walked over, and straddled his lap before grinding against him softly.  
Harrison placed his hands on Tom’s hips and met his lips him a fiery kiss as the brunets hands tangled in his hair.  
Securing Tom in his arms Harrison lifted him slightly to lay him back on the bed. 

The rest of the night was filled with moans of pleasure as the two of them made soft, slow love. The rain the only background noise as it pattered against the windows outside.


	9. Ocean Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm late and I'm sorry, hopefully the length makes up for it x

The next morning Harrison woke up and immediately noticed the lack of warmth on his chest. Last night after they’d made love, the boys cleaned themselves up and cuddled up in bed. Tom had snuggled up to Harrison’s chest and the blond had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped securely around the brunet.  
But now he missed the warmth that was his boyfriend, though he couldn’t help but smile at how amazing last night was.  
“Morning,” Tom’s voice said, the male walking in with a tray in his hands.  
Harrison propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at him before sitting up properly.  
“Happy Birthday gorgeous,” Tom said as he placed the tray on Harrison’s legs, kissing his lips softly before climbing back into bed next to him.  
“Thank you sweetheart,” The blond smiled, pressing a kiss to his boys forehead.  
Tom blushed with a shy smile while Harrison smiled and ate his breakfast.  
“So what’s the plans for today?” Tom asked, getting up and going over to the wardrobe.  
“Why ask me?” Harrison asked, watching as Tom pulled out a birthday bag and walked back over.  
“Cause it’s your birthday,” Tom told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, smile still on his face.  
“God you’re adorable,” Harrison said, leaning over and kissing the side of Tom’s head.  
“Haaz,” Tom whined with a smile and a blush, causing his boyfriend to laugh. 

When Harrison finished his breakfast, Tom took the tray and gave him his presents watching him with a nervous smile. Harrison opened his gifts and ended up with the two new books he wanted, a new sketchbook and an IronMan Funko Pop, he then opened his card. The blond couldn’t help but smile at the photo of the two of them on the front before reading it. 

Haz,  
Where do I start?  
You’ve been with me through so much together and there’s honestly no-one else I’d have rather go through it with. And I’m so proud of you and all you’ve achieved, and I’m so thankful to have been along for the ride.  
I love you so much and I can’t imagine being without you  
Happy Birthday gorgeous  
Love,  
Tom x 

“Thank you love,” Harrison said as he wiped away his tears, hugging his boyfriend close.  
“Always,” Tom smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips, chuckling against them when Harrison lay him down on the bed.  
“Damn do I wanna do bad things to you right now,” Harrison said after pulling away to look at Tom.  
“Well today is your day,” Tom grinned, loving how the blond yelped when he flipped them, “so it’s gonna be me doing bad things to you.”  
The blond smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of Tom’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

When the two boys managed to pull away from one another they got dressed and decided to pick up the dogs, heading to the nearest park and letting them run off their leads.  
“Sooo,” Tom said, his hand linked with Harrison’s, “since it’s your birthday, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?”  
“I honestly don’t mind, as long as I’m with you,” Harrison smiled at him and Tom felt himself fall in love all over again.  
Tom loved the way Harrison’s smile made his eyes crinkle and it could light up a whole room.  
Loved the way it felt against his lips when they kissed.  
“Oh screw it,” the brunette said, leaning up and kissing him.  
Harrison smiled into the kiss and Tom was happy for the arm around his waist, his weak knees would have taken him to the floor.  
“I love you,” Tom mumbled against his boyfriends lips.  
“I love you too darling,” Harrison mumbled back, ever so gently pulling Tom’s bottom lip with his teeth.  
“Fuck you,” Tom groaned, hiding his now red face in his boyfriends shoulder.  
The blond simply chuckled and held the brunet close. 

After a few moments the redness on Tom’s cheeks faded and the two started walking again when they came across a small water park.  
“Oh my god,” Tom said, turning to face Harrison with wide excited eyes, “can we, can we, can we?”  
Harrison couldn’t help but smile at the childlike wonder on his boys face. Even after all these years and jobs, Tom had never lost his childish side and Harrison loved that about him. It made Tom’s face light up and made himself feel all light and happy.  
“Of course we can gorgeous,” Harrison replied, laughing when Tom pulled him along with the dogs following them.  
Tom yelped as he ran through some water pulling a laughing Harrison along with him, the dogs yipping and jumping around their feet. The blond watched with a smile as his boy let go of his hand and spun in circle, laughing happily as he did.  
Harrison loved seeing him so happy and carefree like this, it made his heart melt and grow about three sizes at the same time. He knew being an actor and travelling was taking its toll on Tom a little. So to see the boy acting so happy and carefree really warmed his heart.

“Tag you’re it,” Tom said, booping Harrison on the nose and running.  
With a laugh the blond gave chase through the water before grabbing Tom around the waist, lifting him off the floor and spinning him with a laugh. Setting his boy back on his feet, the blond took his hand and spun the brunet to face him.  
“Hey,” Harrison whispered with a smile, arm around Tom’s waist pulling him closer.  
“Hey,” Tom whispered back, smiling into the soft kiss Harrison pressed against his lips.  
The brunet wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pressed their bodies flush together as the world faded away around them.  
Since Tom’s birthday their kisses had changed between them.  
In the best way possible.  
Electricity didn’t jump between them anymore but instead they were enveloped in warmth and one another. The world seemed to fade away every time and leave the two of them frozen in time, their lips against one another’s as their hearts beat in time.  
After a few moments Tom felt Harrison start to pull back and chased his lips. 

“Tommo,” Harrison chuckled as he pulled away, the world rushing back to them, “we’re still in public, and about to get wetter.”  
Tom opened his mouth to ask only for a yelp to escape when he and Harrison got soaked with water.  
Again.  
The brunet pushed his hair back and looked up at Harrison, both laughing at the whole situation.  
“Wanna get some lunch?” Tom asked with a smile.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Harrison smiled back.  
With that they called the dogs over and put them back on their leads, laughing when the pups shook the water from themselves and barked happily.  
“Did you have fun Tessa?” Tom asked, crouching down to scratch behind her ear.  
Harrison watched his boy with a smile and wondered how he got so lucky. Here was this bloody gorgeous man, wet hair and clothes sticking to him while he wore the brightest smile ever. The blond looked down when he felt a coldness against his hand and saw his dog Monty looking up at him.  
“I know Monty,” He smiled, scratching his dog behind the ear before walking over to his human pup.  
“Ready Tommo?” He asked, smiling at the smile his boyfriend shot him.  
“Let’s go,” the brunet said as he stood, entwining his hand with Harrison’s, and leading the way to the café. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna do anything else for your birthday?” Tom asked as they walked.  
“Baby I’m sure,” Harrison smiled, “as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”  
“But it’s your birthday,” Tom reminded him, “there must be something.”  
Harrison grinned when an idea came to him and he leaned close to whisper in Tom’s ear.  
“Is a blow job out of the question?” He asked, gently scraping his teeth along the shell of Tom’s ear.  
“Haz,” the brunet whined, making the blond chuckle at the flush on his cheeks.  
He wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders and pulled him into his side.  
“I hate you,” Tom mumbled.  
“No you don’t,” Harrison smiled.  
“No I don’t,” Tom smiled, resting his head on the blonds shoulder. 

Ten minutes later the two arrived at a small café and Harrison sat outside with the dogs while Tom went inside to order.  
“Hey Tess,” The blond said, stroking her gently as she rest her head on his lap.  
“Mommy look puppies,” a little girls voice said, “can I stroke them please?”  
“Of course,” Harrison responded with a smile as he held onto their leads, watching as the little girl eyes lit up when she stroked them.  
She giggled as their tails wagged and they panted happily.  
“What’s their names?” She asked.  
“Well this one is Monty,” Harrison replied rubbing the pooch’s head, then did the same to Tessa, “and this is Tessa, my boyfriends pup.”  
“Talking about me darling?” Tom joked as he walked back out and put their drinks on the table.  
“You wish love,” Harrison teased back, “I was just introducing the pups to this little one.”  
“They’re really cute,” the little girl said, giggling when Tessa licked her hand.  
“They really are huh?” Tom smiled.  
After a few more minutes of talking and stroking the dogs the little girl said goodbye and walked off with her mom, waving as the boys waved back. 

“I want one,” Tom said as he dropped in the seat opposite Harrison, the blond chocking in his drink.  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“Oh no I don’t mean now,” Tom tried to amend quickly with a blush on his cheeks, “I meant sometime in the future maybe, oh my god.”  
Harrison let out a small breath of relief and smiled softly, gently pulling Tom’s hands away from where they were covering his face.  
“I’d love to have a child with you one day,” the blond said, Tom smiling in relief, “I love you Tommo.”  
“I love you too Haz,” he brunette replied, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
The two pulled away just as the waitress came out with their food and set it in front of them before walking away.  
“Fish and Chips, how very British of you,” Haz teased with a wink.  
“Shut up,” Tom mumbled with a smile and a flush on cheeks. 

“I really wanna go to the theme park,” Tom said, stealing a chip from Harrison’s plate.  
“I mean we can go after we’ve eaten if you want,” Harrison suggested.  
“Do you wanna go? I mean it’s your birthday and I want you to be happy with it.”  
“C’mere,” Haz said, gently pulling Tom around the table so he was sat on his lap, “what’s the matter?”  
“What do you mean?” Tom asked, curling into Harrison slightly.  
“Babe you’re asking if I wanna go to theme park like I’m gonna bite your head off,” the blond said, pressing a kiss to the side of his boys head, “c’mon Tommy what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t wanna ruin your birthday,” Tom said, eyes welling with tears.  
“Hey, c’mon what’s the matter?” Harrison asked softly, reaching up to gently wipe his tears away.  
“I don’t wanna go without you tomorrow,” Tom said, voice wavering slightly.  
“Aww baby,” Harrison said, hugging his boyfriend close, Tom curling into him fully and hiding his face in the blonds neck.  
“I’m sorry,” Tom mumbled, “I didn’t wanna get upset on your birthday.”  
“No don’t be sorry,” Harrison cooed, “tell you what, let’s go home and chill in front of the TV yeah?”  
With a sniff Tom nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Harrison’s warmth, smiling at the smile the blond gave him. 

After paying for their food the boys dropped the dogs off and headed home. Tom headed for the bedroom and changed into some fresh boxers and a t-shirt, the heat from outside had started to feel like it was slowly killing him.  
“C’mere,” Harrison said, wrapping his arms around Tom from behind and kissing the back of his neck softly.  
The brunet giggled and leant back against his chest with his head on the blonds shoulder.  
“Hey,” Tom smiled.  
“Hey baby,” Harrison smiled, kissing him.  
The brunet grinned and turned in his boyfriends arms, resting his arms on his shoulders with their noses almost touching.  
“So what movie are we watching birthday boy?” Tom asked with a smile.  
“You’ll see,” Harrison winked, lifting Tom into his arms, and carrying him to the living room. 

“Why do like carrying me?” Tom asked with a smile.  
“Cause you’re easy to carry,” Harrison grinned, kissing his nose making the brunet giggle.  
The bond sat his boyfriend on the couch where he’d made a nest of blankets and pillows before sitting next to him. Tom immediately cuddled into his side and smiled when he saw the opening credits of the movie.  
“IronMan?” Tom smiled looking up at Harrison, brown eyes meeting blue.  
“What he’s my favourite hero,” Harrison said with a small smile.  
“I thought I was your favourite hero,” Tom said as he sat up to look at Harrison.  
“Sorry hun times change,” Harrison teased with a small shrug and smile.  
“Jerk,” Tom mumbled with a small smile of his own.  
“Bitch,” Harrison countered back laughing when Tom tackled and pinned him down.  
“I regret letting you watch that,” he said.  
“Do you though?” Harrison smirked, hands on Tom’s hips.  
Before Tom could answer though Harrison started tickling him, causing the brunet to squeal and jump back in shock. The blond sat up and wrapped his arms around the other male and held him close.  
“I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too,” Tom replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
The two smiled and shared a kiss before snuggling up in front of the movie. 

Halfway through the movie Harrison fell asleep and his head fell onto Tom’s shoulder making the shorter boy smile. The brunet pressed a soft kiss to the top of the blond’s head and without waking him he lay Harrison down on the couch. Tom turned off the Tv and crouched by his boyfriends head and smiled.  
“Love you,” he whispered gently running a hand through the blonds hair.  
With a soft kiss to his forehead Tom got up and headed to the kitchen.  
He planned on making a meal for his boyfriend since he didn’t have the insight to book a restaurant, and it seemed a little too hot outside to go anywhere anyway.  
Shaking the thought from his head Tom began to look through the cupboards and fridge, pulling out all he’d need to get cooking. 

Two hours later Harrison woke up to the smell of food. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up with a yawn.  
“Tom?” He called.  
“Hey, I was just coming to get you up,” Tom smiled as he walked into the room, pressing a soft kiss to the blonds lips.  
“Did you cook?” Harrison asked with a smile.  
“Is it that much of a surprise?” Tom countered with a smile of his own.  
“No,” Harrison replied letting Tom pull him to standing, “normally I’m the one cooking cause your away on a job.”  
“True, but today is your birthday, so I thought I’d treat you,” Tom said, kissing his boyfriend softly, “now c’mon.”  
With that Tom covered Harrison’s eyes and led him to the kitchen. 

“And open,” Tom said removing his hands from his boyfriends eyes.  
Harrison felt his breath catch in his throat.  
There in the kitchen the light had been dimmed slightly and a rose in a glass sat in the middle of the table, four small candles glowing around it. A plate was set on either side with Harrison’s favourite meal Spaghetti and meatballs with a cheeky glass of red wine.  
“Tom,” Harrison said, lost for words.  
“I wanted to do something special for you on your birthday,” Tom said with a small flush, “so I made your favourite meal. Do you like it?”  
“Baby I love it,” Harrison smiled, turning to face Tom and pull him into a soft kiss, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Tom smiled back, “now come eat before it gets cold.”  
With that the brunet led his boyfriend over to the table, pulling out his chair like a true gentleman.  
“Thank you,” Harrison said with a blush.  
Tom kissed his cheek and turned on the radio before sitting opposite the blond. The two smiled at one another before eating and talking with the radio playing softly in the background. 

“My god Tom that was amazing,” Harrison all but moaned, making the other boy flush at the sound.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Tom smiled, as he got up to collect their plates, “but don’t move yet there’s more.”  
“More?” Harrison asked raising an eyebrow.  
Tom grinned as he went to the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream, then pulled two bowls from the freezer and brought them over.  
“What’s this?” Haz asked with a curious smile.  
“I made Ice cream cake,” Tom said, getting spoons for them and handing one to Harrison.  
The blond decided to try some of the cake and almost moaned from an foodgasm. It tasted amazing.  
“Tom I have no idea what you did to make this taste so amazing, but please, please make it again soon.”  
“Deal,” Tom said with a chuckle, taking a spoonful of his own pudding.  
It really was amazing if he did say so himself. 

“So did you like it?” Tom asked as he collected their bowls.  
“I loved it, but I do have one question,” Harrison said, waiting for Tom to face him again, “what’s the whipped cream for?”  
“Oh,” Tom said with a smirk as he grabbed the can, straddling his lap, “open up.”  
Harrison could see what was happening and did as Tom asked, smiling when the sweet treat hit his tongue.  
“You spoil me Holland,” the blond said.  
“You deserve it Osterfeild,” Tom said with a smile, letting out a small yelp when Harrison pulled him closer by his hips and connected their lips.  
Tom melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harrison’s neck to press himself even closer. After a few moments the two pulled away and smiled at one another. Just then Harrison reached up and gently took the whipped cream from his boyfriend. Tom raised a confused eyebrow as he watched the blond.  
“Harrison,” he yelped when he felt the cream hit his neck, breath hitching when he felt his boyfriends lips and tongue clean it off.

“You okay there Tommo?” Harrison asked when pulled back with a shit eating grin on his face.  
Instead of answering Tom took the bottle back and squirted some cream on the blond’s neck, using his own lips and tongue to clean it off. Once the treat was gone Tom kissed back down his boyfriends neck until he found his sweet spot.  
“Tom,” Harrison gasped as the brunet sucked and nipped on it.  
After another minute or two Tom pulled back to smile at Harrison and was very proud of the mark he’d left.  
“You okay?” He asked the flushed blond.  
“You have no idea how turned on I am right now,” Harrison answered.  
“I think I can guess,” Tom answered, gently grinding their hips together.  
“Fuck,” Harrison gasped, letting his head fall on Tom’s shoulder.  
“You okay baby?” Tom asked, one hand gently cradling the back of Harrison’s head.  
“Just give me a few minutes,” Harrison said, arms around Tom’s waist.  
As they sat there Tom gently ran his fingers through Harrison’s blond locks helping relax his boyfriend even further.  
A few minutes later Harrison pulled back to look up at Tom.  
“Thank you for a great day,” he smiled.  
“You’re welcome,” Tom smiled back, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Harrison’s neck, “you ready to go to bed?”  
“Let’s go,” Harrison smiled, securing Tom in his arms before standing and carrying him toward the bathroom. 

After actually using the bathroom and changing into boxers and a t-shirt Harrison caught a happy Tom in his arms. The two simply smiled at one another before pressing their lips together happily, Harrison carrying Tom over to the bed and laying him down on it. The blond gently lay on top of his boyfriend as their kisses got heated and turned into a make out.  
Toms arms wrapped around Harrisons neck as the blond snuck a hand under Tom’s shirt and gently slid his hand up. Tom shivered beneath him making his boyfriend smile against his lips.  
Just then Tom flipped them and pulled back, so he was hovering over Harrison.  
“Hey,” the brunet greeted with a smile.  
“Hey,” the blond greeted with a smile of his own.  
Tom then decided to be a little shit and ground his hips down against Harrison’s, causing them both gasp and Harrison to grab his thighs.  
“Someone’s feeling frisky,” Harrison said.  
“I just wanna make you feel good,” Tom said, kissing him passionately, “can I?”  
All Harrison could do was flush and nod in response to his boyfriends words. The smile on the brunets face had him falling in love all over again. 

Tom leant down and caught his boyfriends lips in a fiery kiss before kissing across his jaw and down his neck.  
“Tom,” Harrison gasped as the brunet nipped at his neck, turning his head to give more access and tangled a hand in his curls.  
Tom smiled and snuck his hand under Harrison’s shirt, sliding his hand up before gently gliding his nails back down. The blond quivered under his touch and tightened the hand in his hair as he let out a shaky breath.  
“You okay?” Tom asked, smiling against the blonds neck when he nodded.  
Tom sat up and looked down at his boyfriend smiling. He then hooked his hands under Harrisons shirt and slid it up, the blond sitting up slightly to help him take it off.  
As soon as the top was removed Harrison pressed his lips to Tom’s letting the smaller male gently push him back down which caused their lips to detach.  
With a smile the brunet kissed and licked down Harrison’s torso, pulling soft kitten moans from the blond that made him smile against his skin.  
“Tom,” Harrison moaned as the brunet licked along his waistband.  
“Shh, I got you,” Tom told him softly pressing a kiss to his lips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, “hips up.”  
Harrison wasted no time lifting his hips and Tom slid his boxers down and off. 

The brunet smiled and gently ran his nails over Harrison’s thighs, the blond letting out another shaky breath as he did. Tom then put his boyfriends legs over his shoulders and kissed and nipped at his thighs.  
“Tommy,” Harrison breathed out.  
Tom kissed up the blonds thighs then took him in his mouth, a hand immediately tangling in his hair.  
Not wanting his boyfriend to come undone too soon Tom pulled off and looked down at the flushed face of the blond. He gently cupped one of Harrison’s cheeks, thumb stroking the skin.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Harrison whispered.  
“You ready?” Tom asked suddenly feeling a little nervous, sliding his own boxers off at Harrison’s nod.  
He wanted to make Harrison feel good he really did, just like Harrison had made him feel good. But the brunet couldn’t help feel a little worried. Compared to Harrison didn’t have that much experience in these things and didn’t want it to be unpleasant for the blond. 

“Tommo you okay?” Harrison asked.  
“I – I don’t think I can do it,” Tom stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Do what baby?” Harrison asked as he sat up.  
“I wanna make it feel good for you, but I don’t wanna hurt you or for it to be bad,” the brunet said as the tears finally fell.  
“Hey, hey,” Harrison cooed cupping his face gently wiping away his boys tears, “it’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to.”  
“But it’s your birthday and you did me on mine,” Tom sniffed.  
“I know Tommo, but don’t force yourself okay?” Harrison said, gently wiping away all his tears, “never force yourself with me baby.”  
"But I wanna make you feel good."  
Harrison couldn't help but smile at that. Here was his gorgeous boyfriend putting someone before himself.  
As usual.  
As much as Harrison loved his selflessness he wished Tom would sometimes be a little selfish.  
"Tommo, every day with you makes me feel good. Okay?”  
Tom sniffed and nodded as he gave Harrison a small smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and the blond immediately returned the hug. Harrison then let himself fall back and took Tom with him making the brunet giggle.  
“I love you,” Tom mumbled as he pressed his nose into his boyfriends neck.  
“I love you too,” Harrison smiled, kissing the top of his boyfriends head.

“Hey Haz?" Tom asked after a few minutes.  
"Hm?" The blond replied, fingers gently drawing mindless patterns on Tom's arm and back.  
"Can - can I," Tom took a deep breath, "Can I ride you?"  
Harrison paused his actions and looked down at him, blue eyes meeting brown.  
"You sure?"  
Tom nodded, yelping slightly when Harrison flipped him onto his back and kissed him softly.  
"I'm just gonna prep you okay? Don't want you getting hurt," Harrison said.  
"Okay," Tom nodded watching as Harrison leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom. Harrison lubed up his fingers, Tom gasping slightly as he felt the coldness touch him.  
"You okay?"  
Tom nodded.  
"Fuck," he gasped when Harrison's finger slid in, the blond kissing his forehead as another one slowly slid in.

After a few minutes Harrison gently pulled his fingers out, yelping when Tom flipped them again.  
The brunette gave him a nervous smile as the blond rolled the condom on. Harrison smiled back in reassurance and gently helped Tom position and slowly lower himself, the brunette gasping and letting out little kitten moans as he did.  
Once all the way in Harrison rest his hands on his boyfriends hips.  
"Tommy, you okay?"  
Tom nodded as the took a couple of deep breaths, getting used to the feeling again.  
"It's okay," Harrison reassured, thumbs gently caressing his skin, "take your time."  
Tom nodded and gave a gentle grind, shuddering out how pleasurable it felt.  
Tom then began moving properly taking a few minutes to find his rhythm. Harrison kept his hands on Tom's hips at all times as a form of reassurance. It didn't take long until both boys were panting and letting out soft moans, their hips starting to move in sync with one another.

"Ha - Harrison," Tom moaned.  
"I'm right here," Harrison gasped out.  
"Haz," Tom whined, one hand seemingly reaching for his shoulder.  
Harrison looked up at his boyfriend, his cheeks flushed, and eyes blown wide.  
"Shit," he whispered as he fell in love all over again.  
The blond sat up, Tom moaning as his prostate was hit.  
The brunette wrapped one arm around his boyfriends shoulders, the other hand tangling in his hair. Harrison's arms held Tom close as the two continued rocking together, the blond placing a kiss on Tom's neck making the smaller whine. The boys moved faster and felt themselves getting closer, Tom letting out a moan as Harrison's hand slipped between them and started working on his length.  
"H - Haz!"  
"Fuck Tom!"  
The boys cried out and their hips shuddered, Harrison's nails dragging down Tom's back as they held onto one another and rode out their highs.

Tom went slightly limp in Harrison's arms, shaking from pleasure and feeling a little over sensitive. Harrison had his head resting on Tom's shoulder and held him closer when he felt his boy shaking.  
After a few moments Harrison gently pulled Tom off of his member, not missing the small whine and shudder, and threw away the condom before looking at his boyfriend.  
"Are you okay, you're still shaking slightly?" He asked in a whisper.  
Tom's only response was a nod and with a small smile and kiss to the side of his head. After a few more minutes Harrison made sure Tom was okay before lifting him in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. 

After cleaning up and actually using the bathroom Harrison carried Tom back to the room. He gently lay them down and pulled the blanket over them. Tom wordlessly cuddled close, head tucked under Harrison's chin and his arms wrapped around him. Harrison kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Tom to hold him close.  
Tomorrow the brunette would be taking a plane back to Atlanta to do more filming on Spider-Man Far From Home.  
"I don't wanna go," Tom whispered.  
"I don't want you to go either," Harrison replied, grip tightening slightly, “but hey tomorrow we’ll stay home and spend all day together. Sound good?”  
“Sounds good,” Tom nodded, snuggling closer and Harrison tightened his arms around him protectively. 

Between one breath and the next the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's warmth, hoping tomorrow would go slowly so they didn’t have to say goodbye too early.


	10. The hardest goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of kissing...

The sun rose and light slipped in through the blinds and spilled over Harrison's face. The light caused the male to groan and blink his eyes open. The blond reached over and grabbed his phone, sighing when he saw it was six in the morning. A sleepy snuffle had him looking down and smiling at the sight of Tom laying on top of him. The blond gently ran his fingers through Tom's brown curls, smiling at Tom’s sleepy mumble as he stirred. Sleepy brown eyes fluttered open and looked up making Harrison fall in love all over again.  
“Hey,” he greeted with a soft smile.  
“Hey,” Tom greeted back with a soft smile of his own, reaching up to press a kiss to Harrison’s lips.  
The blond hummed into the kiss happily and opened his legs so Tom rest snugly between them causing the brunet to chuckle.  
“You’re such a dork,” Tom said against the blonds lips.  
“Yeah,” Harrison agreed as he cupped Tom’s ass, pulling the brunet up and closer, “but I’m your dork and you’re mine.”  
With a smile the boys attached their lips again.

As they kissed Harrison gently rolled them, so he was laying on Tom, the brunets arms wrapping around his neck. The blond pulled away to gaze down at his boyfriend with a loved up smile.  
“God you look gorgeous,” he said, causing Tom to flush bright red.  
“No I don’t,” he mumbled, averting his eyes.  
“Hey, “Harrison said softly, cupping one of Tom’s cheek to make their eyes lock, “You’re my boyfriend and the most beautiful person ever.”  
The blond pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s lips before kissing along his jaw and down his neck.  
"Harrison," Tom breathed out as the blond left gentle nips and licks, "careful."  
Harrison pulled part of Tom's shirt aside, having put it on last night when he got cold, and left a mark where his neck connected to his shoulder. Tom moved his head to the side to give his boyfriend better access.  
After a few moments Harrison pulled back to admire his work before licking up his boyfriends neck and grazing his earlobe with his teeth.  
"Fuck," Tom moaned as a shiver went through him and warmth pooled in his stomach.  
"Am I turning you on?" Harrison whispered seductively in his ear.  
"Y - Yeah," Tom stuttered out, gasping as the blonds hips rolled against his.  
Harrison couldn't help but smile and left a trail of hot breath along Tom's neck, his hands gently pushing his boyfriends shirt up to expose his torso.  
The blond took his time kissing and licking down it making Tom's back arch when he sucked his nipples.

Harrison continued down to Tom's stomach, under the blanket, feeling the brunets muscles tense and shiver deliciously under his touch. The blond then moved to his boyfriends thighs. Tom's legs were put over his shoulders and Harrison more or less devoured them. The blond licked, nipped, sucked and stroked enjoying the various gasps and moans he pulled from his boyfriends mouth.  
"Haz," Tom pleaded.  
The blond smiled against his skin before taking his boyfriend in his mouth, Tom's hand reaching down and tangling in the blonds hair.  
Tom gasped, whimpered and moaned as his boyfriend worked his length in his mouth. The brunet had his free hand gripping the pillow behind him, hands holding his hips down so they wouldn't push up.

"A - ah!" Tom cried out feeling Harrison press his tongue flat against his length, "Harrison!"  
Taking this as a good sign Harrison went a little faster and took Tom a little deeper.  
The lewd moan that escaped Tom's mouth almost had Harrison cumming then and there, Tom threw his head back as his back arched off the bed slightly when he did it again.  
"Haz!" Was the only warning the brunet gave before he came, legs shaking and stomach muscles tensing.  
Harrison took it all and wiped his lips when he pulled off, hovering over his boyfriend.  
Tom's face was flushed red, eyes blown wide and chest shuddering as he caught his breath.  
"Are you okay?" Harrison asked softly, one hand cupping Tom's cheek as his thumb gently stroked the skin.  
“Yeah,” Tom replied breathlessly with a nod and slightly loopy smile.  
With a smile of his own Harrison leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips, Tom wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“Love you,” Tom mumbled against his lips.  
“Love you too,” Harrison mumbled back, gently catching Tom’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. 

“You’re so mean,” Tom whined when his lip was let go.  
“I know I’m horrible,” Harrison teased with a grin, leaning in to kiss him again and trailing one hand up Tom’s arm and gently pinning his hand down.  
“Possessive much?” Tom mumbled against his lips with a playful smile.  
“Hey after today those big shots get you for god knows how long. I’m getting my fill while I can,” Harrison replied before kissing along Tom’s jaw and down his neck again.  
“It’s only for a few more months,” Tom breathed out, turning his head to the side to give Harrison more access.  
“That ‘s a few months too long,” the blond said against his neck before finding his sweet spot, causing Tom to gasp as he sucked and nipped at it.  
After a few moments the blond pulled back to admire his handy work and grinned at Tom, who simply pulled him in for a fiery kiss. Harrison smiled and deepened the kiss rubbing their hips together once again as he gently hitched one of his boyfriends legs around his waist. 

“I swear I’ve made more love over these past few days then I ever have in my life,” Tom said with a small blissed out smile, making the blond laugh as he carried him to the bathroom.  
“Have you enjoyed it though?” Harrison asked as he turned on the water for the shower.  
“Definitely,” Tom grinned, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.  
Harrison kissed back happily glad that Tom was happy. Since the first night they made love and every night after Harrison had been happy and always made sure Tom was. But having his boy confirm it out loud made the blonds heart burst with pure joy, calming his nerves at the same time.  
“I love you,” Harrison mumbled against Tom’s lips.  
“I love you too,” Tom replied, the two smiling against one another’s lips.  
After a few moments Harrison put Tom on his feet and they both stepped under the shower spray, sighing happily as the warm water fell over them. Tom stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harrison, tucking his head under his chin.  
“You okay there Tommo?” Harrison asked wrapping his arms around the brunet, one hand drifting up to gently run through the brunets hair.  
“I don’t wanna go back without you,” Tom said, and Harrison felt his heart swell.  
“Aw I know baby,” Harrison said, holding Tom close, “I know.” 

The two stood under the water and held one another for five minutes before they reluctantly pulled back a little. Tom looked up and his brown eyes locked with Harrison’s blue and the smiled at one another before leaning in and kissing for the umpteenth time that morning. Harrison then reached over to grab the shampoo and squirted some right on Tom’s head causing him to yelp slightly at the coldness of it. The blond chuckled before he started working it into his boyfriends hair, Tom almost purring when Harrison lightly scratched his scalp. The same was done with the conditioner before Harrison rinsed it out, letting Tom do the same to his hair.  
Once they were done the two of them headed back to the bedroom to get dressed, Tom giggling when Harrison wrapped his arms around him from behind and peppered his neck in kisses.  
Once dressed in t-shirts and boxers the two of them headed to the kitchen where Harrison started making breakfast and Tom hopped up onto the counter. 

“Can you help me pack after?” Tom asked softly, turning the radio on low.  
“Of course,” Harrison said, shooting him a quick smile before pouring some pancake mix into the pan.  
Tom couldn’t help but watch his hands as they worked. He’d always loved Harrisons hands; the way they enveloped his and warmed them up. The way they felt when the blond wrapped Tom up in a tight hug, and just thinking about how they felt trailing over his body…  
Tom had to shake the thought away before it went too far. The last he needed was to be getting exited at breakfast.  
A soft kiss to his lips brought Tom back to reality.  
“You okay there babe?” Harrison asked, stood between his legs, “you looked a little far away there.”  
“I’m okay,” Tom replied with a small smile, sighing when Harrison gave him a look, “I was thinking about your hands.”  
“My hands huh?” Harrison asked, teasingly trailing said hands up the brunets thighs.  
“Haz,” Tom whined as shiver went through him making Harrison chuckle.  
“C’mon you,” the blond smiled pulling Tom into his arms, “breakfast is ready.” 

After breakfast the two of them headed back to the bedroom and began packing Tom’s suitcase.  
“So you got underwear, tops, bottoms, socks, toiletries, chargers and wallet,” Harrison said as he ticked everything off the mental checklist, “anything else you need or wanna take?”  
"You," Tom answered wrapping his arms around Harrison, face hidden in his boyfriends shoulder.  
"Oh baby," Harrison cooed, instantly wrapping Tom up in his arms.  
"Will you come visit?" Tom asked, voice slightly muffled.  
"Of course I will darling," Harrison promised, kissing the side of his boys head, "can't leave my baby to the wolves."  
Harrison smiled when his comment made Tom chuckle slightly.  
The two of them stayed there embracing one another tightly, Harrison rocking them gently in a soothing motion.  
“I love you,” Tom whispered.  
“I love you too,” Harrison whispered back, pulling Tom back just enough to see his face.  
His brown eyes were shining with unshed tears and Harrison felt his heart clench painfully.  
Saying goodbye to Tom was always hard, but now?  
Now the blond knew it was gonna hurt like hell.  
“Tell you what, how about we finish your case then snuggle up and watch a movie,” he said, “sound good?”  
“Sounds perfect,” Tom smiled, melting into the warmth that was Harrison when he was pulled back into a hug. 

After finally pulling apart and zipping up Tom’s suitcase Harrison led them to the living room where he sat down and let Tom snuggle into his side, letting the brunet choose what to watch on Netflix.  
“Which Paladin would you be?” Tom asked after a few minutes, playing with Harrison’s fingers.  
“Hmmm, probably the yellow one,” Harrison said, “I like to think I’m good in the kitchen like Hunk is. What about you bub?”  
“Probably the blue one,” Tom replied, “I feel like I make bad puns.”  
“I would’ve pegged you as the black one.”  
“Really?” Tom asked looking up at the blond.  
“Yeah I mean you seem to be more of a leader to me,” Harrison said, smile on his face as their eyes locked.  
“How’d you peg that one?”  
“Cause I’d follow you to the ends of the earth,” Harrison replied with a smile making Tom blush.  
He chuckled as his boy shifted to sit in his lap and hug him.  
“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth too,” Tom mumbled into his shoulder, the blond kissing the side of his head.  
Tom spent the rest of the episode snuggled up in Harrison’s lap, not that the blond minded. 

“We should get some lunch,” Harrison said after two more episodes.  
“Mmm but I’m comfy,” Tom whined, causing Harrison to chuckle lightly.  
“C’mon you,” he said, turning of the Tv and standing with the brunet in his arms before heading to the kitchen.  
The blond placed Tom on the counter, the brunets arms and legs staying locked around him.  
“Uh Tommo, you gotta let me go baby,” Harrison said, smiling when Tom pulled away to look at him.  
“What if I don’t want to?” Tom asked with a cheeky smirk.  
“Oh so that’s how you wanna play,” Harrison smirked, hands sliding up Tom’s thighs.  
“Maaaybe,” Tom teased, smiling as Harrison caught his lips in a sweet kiss.  
“Want some bacon?” Harrison mumbled against his boyfriends lips.  
“Yes please,” Tom replied with a smile, pulling the blond back in for a proper kiss before letting him go.  
“Stop checking out my arse,” Harrison chuckled.  
“Never,” Tom told him, chuckling when Harrison purposely swung his hips. 

Harrison had just finished cutting their bacon sandwiches when he felt Tom hug him from behind, peppering the back of his neck with kisses.  
"Hey to you too baby," He chuckled, turning in his boyfriends arms and catching his lips in a kiss.  
Tom pushed up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Harrison's neck. The blond lifted Tom up and turned to sit him on the counter, deepening the kiss as his hands slipped under the brunets shirt to rest on his hips.  
"I love you," Tom mumbled against his lips.  
"I love you too," Harrison mumbled back with a smile, pulling the brunet closer causing him to let out a small yelp.  
Letting out a small chuckle Harrison kissed along Tom's jaw and down to his neck.  
"Haz," the brunet breathed out, tangling a hand in his boyfriends hair.  
"Hmmm?" The blond hummed in question, nipping the brunets neck down to his sweet spot.  
"Be - be careful," Tom gasped out, Harrison leaving his mark where his boys neck connected with his shoulder.  
"You’re so intoxicating baby," Haz said licking a strip up the length of Tom neck, "it's hard to be careful."  
Tom opened his mouth to reply, a moan escaping instead as Harrison nibbled his earlobe. The blond pulled back and grinned at his boyfriends flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes.  
"Someone's excited," Harrison said, feeling a familiar bulge against his leg.  
Tom rolled his hips, causing the blond to bite his lip to keep down a moan.  
"I'm not the only one," the brunet smiled, the look on his boyfriends face turning him on immensely.  
"I want you so bad," Harrison whispered resting his forehead against Tom's.  
"Have me Haz," Tom whispered pleading, "I want you to have me."  
Without needing to be asked twice Harrison's caught his boys lips in a fiery kiss, fingers teasing the waistband of his boxers.  
"Hips up," he said against Tom's lips, instantly removing the boxers when he could.  
Tom's hands found their way to Harrison's boxers and tugged at them, the blond pushed them down and let them fall to his ankles.  
"Lube," Tom gasped out.  
Harrison had never moved so quick. In one fluid motion he stepped out of his boxers, ran to the room, grabbed the lube and a condom and was back in the kitchen before Tom had time to catch a breath.  
"Fuck your fast."  
"Only for my baby," Harrison said kissing Tom deeply.  
The blond poured lube on his fingers as Tom leaned back slightly, gasping as Harrison played with his opening before gently pushing his finger in.  
"Shit," Tom gasped out, moaning into Harrison's mouth as the blond leaned in to kiss him while pushing another finger in.

After gently working his fingers Harrison removed them, rolled on the condom and lubed himself up.  
"You ready?" He asked, lining himself up with Tom.  
"Yeah," Tom nodded.  
Harrison slowly pushed himself in, both of them groaning at the sensation. The blond paused for a moment before he started to move.  
"Haz," Tom gasped as he wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders, Harrison pulling him closer by his waist.  
As the boys moved they smashed their lips together in a flurry of passion and heat. Their teeth and tongues clashed together but neither of them cared.  
Harrison thrust a little faster, Tom whining as he latched his legs around his waist.  
"I - ah - I love you," Harrison panted out.  
"Ahh - I - I love you too," Tom panted back, moaning when Harrison hit his prostate.  
Harrison didn't know if it was desperation or the fact they were making love out in the open, but the blond felt himself getting closer and closer, quicker than all the other times.  
"Tommy I'm close," he moaned.  
"Me too," Tom whimpered, "fuck Haz, faster."  
Harrison picked up speed using one hand to support himself in the counter, his other arm staying wrapped around Tom's waist.  
"Haz!" Tom cried in warning, hips shuddering.  
"Tom!" Harrison cried as he gave a final thrust, hips shuddering as Tom's nails dragged down his back.  
The two boys moved against one another as they rode out their highs.  
Harrison gently pulled out and pulled Tom upright as they held one another while they caught their breaths.

"Are - are you okay?" Tom asked.  
Harrison had his arms wrapped around Tom, face hidden in his shoulder as leant against him and shook slightly.  
"Haz?" Tom asked softly, gently running his fingers through his blond hair.  
Harrison still didn't answer but gently pulled back to look up at Tom. The brunet felt his heart squeeze at the unshed tears in his boys eyes.  
"I don't want you to go," he whispered, a tear spilling down his cheek.  
Tom gently cupped his face and wiped the tear away, kissing his forehead and pulling him back into his warm embrace.  
"I don't wanna go either," he whispered, knowing in a few more hours he'd have to let go, "c'mon let's clean up and eat okay?"  
Harrison sniffed and nodded before pulling back so they could sort themselves out.

After cleaning themselves up, throwing away the condom and stashing the lube, the two of them ate their now cold sandwiches before curling up in front of the Tv again. The two of them were wrapped up in a blanket with Tom in Harrison's lap and curled against his chest. The two of them were currently dozing as they soaked up one another's warmth.  
Tom didn't want to leave but he had too, he had a job to do. But the brunet knew leaving his boyfriend was gonna be one of the hardest things he'd have to do.  
Harrison was just trying not to think about that inevitable that would be happening soon. He didn't know if he'd be able to let go when it came to it so right now he was just happy to hold his boy for a while.

After a blissful half an hour the alarm Harrison set on his phone went off, pulling the blond back to reality. Harrison turned the alarm off and went to wake Tom up when he let out a cute sleepy snuffle, shifting to hide his face in the blonds neck. Harrison felt his heart melt, really not wanting to wake his boyfriend up. The blond turned his head to look at him and gently stroked his cheek with a soft smile.  
“Tom,” he cooed, lifting one of the brunets hands and kissing it softly, “Tommo time to wake up baby.”  
Tom groaned and stirred slightly but didn’t wake up.  
“Tommo,” Harrison cooed again.  
“Noo,” the brunet whined turning to nuzzle further into Harrison’s shoulder, making the blond chuckle.  
“C’mon bug boy, we gotta go,” Harrison said, thumb stroking Tom’s thigh.  
Tom whined and lifted his head to look at Harrison, pout evident on his face.  
“I know,” Harrison said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“But I don’t wanna go,” Tom whined, hiding his face in Harrison’s shoulder again, “I’m quitting and staying here where it’s warm.”  
Harrison couldn’t help but laugh at his boys silliness.  
Despite wanting to be Spider-Man since the dawn of time the blond wasn’t surprised Tom didn’t want to go back to filming.  
Hell Harrison didn’t want him to go.  
He’d rather they just stay here forever.  
Over the past few days the two had gotten closer than either of them ever thought they would.  
Now they had to say goodbye.  
It just didn’t feel fair. 

With that thought in mind Harrison squeezed Tom tight and kissed his neck, gently pulling the brunet back to look at him. The tears pooling in his eyes made the blonds heart break.  
"Shh, don't cry sweetie," Harrison soothed, stroking his cheek gently.  
"I don't wanna go without you," Tom whispered, leaning into the blonds touch.  
"I know baby but I promise I'll come visit," Harrison reassured, "but you gotta go so I can actually come visit okay?"  
Tom nodded and hugged the blond tightly, Harrison smiling and standing with the brunet in his arms.  
He headed to the bedroom to grab the suitcase.

The drive to the airport was silent, the soft playing of the radio the only noise. Harrison pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. The two sat there for a few moments before heading to the boot.  
Harrison pulled Tom's suitcase out before getting an armful of him.  
"It's okay," he whispered, kissing the top of his head and holding him close.  
Tom sniffed and held onto Harrison even tighter, Harrison tightening his own hold as they stood there for a good five minutes.  
"You gotta go baby," Harrison said with a sniff.  
After a few more seconds Tom reluctantly pulled away and Harrison felt his heart shatter. The blond gently dried the brunets cheeks and kissed his forehead.  
"C'mon," Harrison said, closing the boot and pulling Tom close with one arm.  
He then grabbed Tom's suitcase and pulled it with him as they made their way inside.

After getting Tom's suitcase sorted the boys were by the gate, holding one another and crying softly into one another's shoulders.  
"I love you," Tom whimpered.  
"I love you too," Harrison replied, kissing the side of his head and squeezing the brunet a little tighter.  
Tom's flight was called and the boys squeezed one another tightly before reluctantly pulling away. The blond gently wiped away Tom's tears and kissed him softly, the brunet kissing back before reluctantly pulling back. Tom then gently wiped away Harrison's tears.  
"I'll call you when I land," he sniffed.  
"You better baby," Harrison sniffed, both of them smiling at one another.  
Harrison pulled the brunet in for one final hug before reluctantly letting him go. Tom held his hand and walked backwards until they couldn't hold on anymore. The two held the others gaze until Tom was out of sight.  
Harrison walked to the window and watched Tom's plane leave before letting out a shaky breath.  
Scrubbing at his eyes the blond headed back to his car.

Harrison sat back in the seat and went to turn the key when his phone rang.  
His agent was calling.  
"Hey," he answered.  
"Harrison," his agent greeted happily, "Oh hunny do I have news for you."


	11. My favourite hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where we reach the end lovelies.  
> Thank you so much for being with me and enjoying this story, it's been a lot of fun. As sad as I am to see it end, I'm also excited to work on the sequel (Out now)  
> So without further ado I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I'll see you again soon x

Tom sighed tiredly as he leant back against the seat of the limo. Zendaya and Jacob were sat on his left chatting animatedly, excited about the cast dinner tonight. Tom however just wanted to snuggle into bed and FaceTime Harrison. He’d text the blond when he landed and was immediately thrown into work. If Harrison were here he’d wrap Tom up in his arms and cuddle him, the brunet smiled at the thought and let his eyes close as they were driven to the hotel where they could get changed.  
"Tom," Zendaya said a few minutes later, causing the brunet to jump awake, "we're back. You okay?"  
"Yeah just a little tired, I'll be fine," he reassured before exiting the car.

Tom looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was wearing and black button down, black jeans and black converse, hair still damp from the shower. His eyes were slightly red, and he was looking a little paler then normal. The brunet put it down to tiredness and the fact he’d been working almost all day. All he really wanted to do was call Harrison and fall asleep to the sound of his voice, not knowing before how hard it was to now sleep without him.  
"Tom you ready to go?" Jacob called, pulling Tom back to the present.  
"Be right there," Tom called back before using the bathroom and heading out the door.  
He met Jacob and Zendaya in the hall and they all heeded down to the limo.  
"You sure you’re okay?" Zendaya asked, worry in her voice.  
"Yeah you don't seem yourself," Jacob added.  
"I'm okay," Tom tried to reassure them, flashing a small smile, "I'm just a little tired and missing home is all."  
His two co-stars nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around him, Tom smiled at feeling loved but damn did it make him miss Harrison more.

The three of them soon arrived at the hotel the dinner was held at.  
Why they couldn't just have dinner at the hotel they were staying at Tom would never know. The brunet decided not to think about it and followed Jacob and Zendaya, mouth falling open at the resultant.  
Now he got it.  
The place was huge.  
Tables were set up on almost the entire floor, leaving enough space for a sort of dance floor in the centre, lights from the ceiling shone down almost blindingly and soft music played over hidden speakers.  
"Wow," Tom whispered as he looked around in awe.  
"C'mon," Zendaya said with a smile, gently taking Tom's arm and leading him over to the others.  
They were all sat at a long table near the back of the room.  
The three of them smiled and took a seat. Zendaya next to Tony, the boys sitting opposite by the wall. Jacob took a seat next to Jake and Tom next to Jacob. That was when the brunet noticed the extra chair at the end of the table. He didn't have time to question it however as food started to arrive.

After a while everyone had finished their meals and were talking, when the director stood and tapped on his glass with a fork.  
"Hey everyone I just wanted to make a quick announcement," he said, everyone listening intently, "now as you may or may not know there was talk they we might cast Harry Osborn. We've been missing him from our franchise and the fans want to see him, and see him as Peter Parker's crush slash love interest."  
Everyone's attention briefly flicked over to Tom who blushed.  
"Now I am pleased to announce we have our Harry Osborn," the director said happily, "so without further or do please welcome Mr. Harrison Osterfield."  
Tom jumped at the name and followed the direction in which the director was showing after sweeping his arm out.  
He froze.  
There walking towards them, dressed in a blue bottom down, black jeans and converse, was his boyfriend Harrison.  
Tom felt tears well in his eyes as he stood.  
His boyfriend was here.  
His boyfriend was playing his characters love interest.  
Their eyes locked.  
That was all it took for Tom to go running over and all but leap into his boyfriends arms. Harrison caught him effortlessly as Tom wrapped around him like a koala, their faces hidden in one another's shoulders.

People all around the restaurant saw the interaction and started to clap, no-one the least bit fazed it was two males.  
They pulled back enough to look at one another and smile.  
"Hi," Harrison greeted, happy tears welling in his eyes.  
"Hi," Tom greeted with a watery smile.  
"C'mere," Harrison said using his hand on Tom's back to pull his boy in for a soft kiss.  
Tom smiled and cupped Harrison’s cheek as he kissed him back, arms moving to wrap around his neck when Harrison placed him back on his feet. The two pulled away and smiled at one another again before Harrison pulled his boy in for another soft kiss.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked.  
"I didn't get the call until your after your plane took off and I wanted to surprise you," Harrison told him, cupping his cheeks.  
Tom smiled widely and kissed him again.  
"As much as I would love to keep kissing you baby, we have an audience," Harrison said when they pulled away, gesturing to the others watching from the table.  
"Oh shit yeah," Tom said flushing, grabbing Harrison's hand and leading him over.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Harrison," Tom said happily, "Harrison this is everyone."  
Harrison smiled at the light in his boys eyes and intwined their hands together, kissing the side of his head.  
"Lovely to meet you Harrison," the director said walking around to shake the blonds hand.  
"Nice to meet you too sir," Harrison greeted back.  
For the next few minutes Harrison was introduced and re-introduced to everyone before him and Tom took a seat. Everyone immediately noticed Tom smiled a little wider, laughed a little louder and just genuinely lit up more.  
As Jake told a story Harrison leaned over to whisper in Tom's ear.  
"Wanna go to the bar?"  
His breath brushing over Tom's ear made the brunet blush, he nodded all the same though and let Harrison lead him to the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" The bartender asked.  
"I'll have a purple rain please," Tom replied.  
"I'll have the same please," Harrison smiled.  
After showing the man their ID's they were given their drinks.  
"Cheers to being Peter and Harry, on and off screen," Harrison smiled.  
"And becoming boyfriends in less than ten days," Tom added with his own smile.  
They clinked their glasses and took a drink, looking up when the lights dimmed.  
Just then they head the music get louder and lights flew over the dance floor area.  
"Wanna dance?" Harrison asked, standing, and holding a hand out to his boyfriend.  
With a smile Tom took it and let Harrison lead him to the dance floor.  
The brunet let Harrison spin him close and dip him, the two kissing once Tom was upright again. Harrison then put one arm around Tom's waist and held his free hand in his own.  
"I won't give up on us," Harrison started to sing along softly as they swayed.  
"Even if the skies get rough," Tom joined in, the two of them smiling as they continued to dance and sing.

For the next two hours the boys sang, danced and drank. Tom, who had always been a bit of a light weight, was giggly and tipsy after his second glass. The blond laughed and made sure he didn't have anymore. The two headed back to the now more crowded dance floor, a slow song coming on making them smile at one another.  
Harrison's arms wrapped around Tom's waist as Tom wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their eyes closed and their foreheads rest together as the two of them swayed gently. In that moment the world faded away, leaving just the two of them swaying to the music. It was just the two of them together in their own little bubble wrapped up in eachother’s warmth. 

Tom couldn't help but think how far the two of them had come in the last few days.  
All the best moments playing out in his head.  
From the cuddles, to the first kiss, to the first time they made love in the most cliché way ever. Something that made him smile, nonetheless. He thought about Harrison and how it felt to be held by him. How it felt to be kissed, teased, tickled, and touched by the blond.  
Unknown to Tom, Harrison was thinking the same thing. He thought about how great it felt to be wrapped up with Tom and how their first time was cliché yet perfect. How he loved to tickle, touch and tease Tom while the brunet did the same in return.  
Smiles grew on both their faces and not being able to take it anymore Tom pushed up onto his toes and pressed a fiery kiss to Harrison's lips. Harrison immediately tightened his hold on his boy as he kissed back with just as much fire and passion.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before the two pulled back and looked at one another with cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. Tom pressed flush up against Harrison and discreetly moved his hips. Harrison's eyes closed as a feeling of pleasure shot through him and he sucked on Tom's neck.  
"You. Me. Bedroom. Now," Harrison growled in his ear, the brunet shivering when his grazed his teeth over his earlobe.  
With a nod the two entwined their hands and headed back to the hotel, Harrison explaining he'd already dropped his stuff in Tom’s room when the brunet asked.  
They climbed into the limo and made sure to send a text to the others, lips connecting right after as they did their best to keep their hands to themselves.

The two were out of the car almost before it stopped moving, thanking the driver who headed back to the other hotel. The two nodded at the receptionist and got into the elevator, Harrison kissing Tom and gently pushing him against the wall as soon as the doors closed.  
The doors opened and the two all but ran to their room only for Harrison to kiss Tom up against the wall.  
Not that the brunet minded.  
Harrison took out his key and as soon at the door was unlocked Tom was pressed up against him, kissing him as Harrison opened the door with one hand. The blond wrapped his other arm around Tom's waist and tried to lift him. The two of them giggling as they stumbled into the room.

That night they rolled around the sheets in a dance of fiery passion. Hands roamed over bodies, kisses left fiery paths and goosebumps in their wake, moans and gasps slipped past lips and nails dragged down skin. Heads were thrown back in pleasure and names were cried in ecstasy.  
That night the boys didn't make love, love made them.

~Fin~


End file.
